Anything Could Happen
by MrsAimeePattinson
Summary: When Edward moves to Forks and falls for Bella, everything's like a typical twilight story until...“We’re moving away,” Join Bella and Edward and the rest of the gang in Anything Could Happen, a fanfic with more twists and turns than a rollercoster. AH
1. Barbie Bella

**So hey! This is my first human fan fic and I'm a little nervous about it. So please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome just try not to be too mean ******** Thanks xo Aimee **

Chapter1- Barbie Bella

"AAAAHHHHHHH". I screamed my head off. I had just woken up and there she was. Alice. Freaking Alice Brandon.

"Hey Bella, ready to get ready?"

I wish I was invisible.

Everyday Alice is at my house to get me ready for school. I mean, it doesn't even matter what I wear. I am the most popular girl at school. Along with Alice, we rule the school. I have been popular ever since kindergarten. Everyone wants to be my friend. I still don't know why. I am not the head cheerleader and I am not president of the school. The only thing I am president of is the Biology Club and Chess Club.

"No Alice, leave please. How did you even get in here?" I moaned.

She usually woke me up knocking on the door. Even when I tried to ignore her Charlie, my dad would open it. Charlie adored Alice. Alice loved Charlie. Sometimes I think that Alice is secretly my dad's daughter not me.

"Well...when I pulled up, Charlie was just leaving for work so he just told me to come on up and get you."

My dad is the Chief of Police so he normally leaves pretty early.

"But Alice..."

"No butts Isabella. I heard from Angela who heard from Ben who heard from Mike who heard from Jessica," (she did a quick intake of breath before continuing), "that a new family are moving to Forks today and that they're starting at Forks high today!" She shrieked.

Great; new people; not my speciality.

"I don't care. So why do I have to play Bella Barbie today?"

"Because silly. There might be cute guys."

Just then a horrible scent started to fill my room.

"Eww what's that?" I sniffed and started to follow the scent down the stairs.

"EMMETT!" I yelled.

My stupid idiotic brother had decided to make French toast; with the oven.

"What? I was only trying to do something nice for you and Alice. Not my fault I can't cook."

This is true. Emmett is 18, a year older than me. He is doing his last year at Forks before going to college. He is the typical big brother. Whenever I have dates he is the first to grill them even before dad. However our relationship is a little bit different from those of big brother, little sister types. He is (apart from Alice of course) my best friend. I tell him all my secrets and he tells me all of his. I told him when I had my first kiss with Mike Newton. Euh! He told me when he let the lab frogs loose in the principal's office and so on.

"Ok, ok. Thanks but two things. 1. You do not cook French toast in the oven; you use the stove and 2. Let me do the cooking from now on. Deal?"

"Deal" He said picking me up into a bone crushing hug. Yes, he is huge. He works out like everyday.

"Can't breathe..." I managed out.

"So Emmett what party are you attending this weekend?" Alice asked.

"Alice..." I moaned. "It's only Monday."

I was complaining even though she was right. I was also popular because of Emmett. He was the most recognisable guy in Forks. So when I was growing up all I ever got when I introduced myself was "Oh yeah, you're Emmett's little sis." It would have been annoying but I did get to go to a lot of cool parties with Alice and we met a lot of great people.

"Ha ha. But actually I heard it's Mike Newton's birthday on Saturday and me and a couple of friends are thinking of crashing." Emmett grinned.

"Well, do you need a date, for this crashing party?" Alice asked.

Oh my god. I think I just threw up in my mouth. Just a little.

"Jessh Alice, would you stop flirting with my brother."

"Bella, could you kill the mood anymore." Alice complained.

Emmet was just chuckling away to himself because this was regular protocol for Alice and me.

"Alice, it's Emmett. Goof ball Emmett. MY big brother Emmett."

I knew I fighting a lost battle because Alice regularly flirted with Emmett.

"Guys enough! Alice as much as I'm flattered I do have a date and plus you're like my little sis' best bud. B it weird don't you think?"

"Okay I am defeated. For today." Alice grinned an evil grin. I just yawned.

"Ok I'm gonna get going. Don't be late for school you two!" Emmett shouted.

"When am I ever late for school? Bye." I hugged Emmett and run up the stairs to shower before my uneventful day began with a make over from Alice.

Before I knew it we were on our way to school in Alice's Porsche. Yes I said Porsche. It was a gift for her sixteenth birthday from her parents. Might I just add that it's yellow so very noticeable. Not that I cared or anything. We sped into the crowded parking lot where everyone was just lounging around waiting for the bell to ring. I hopped out of the car and ran as fast as I could to the library: my favourite place in this entire school.

"Bella wait!" Alice shrieked behind me but I just ignored her.

As I was running in through the front door some idiot banged into me causing all my books to fall.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I grumbled as I picked up my books.

"I'm s-s-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going."

I froze what I was doing and looked up into the beautiful green eyes that were staring down at me. I took a step back and drank this marvellous boy in. He had golden tousled hair and I could feel his muscles where he was holding my arm with his hand. His most prominent feature was his smouldering emerald green eyes that had a little glint in them. I gasped. Then I could feel my cheeks beginning to blush: a regular occurrence for me when I'm nervous.

"Hey Edward, we need to get to class come on." I heard someone shout. I hadn't realised that we had been standing just staring at each for nearly five whole minutes.

"I...uh...have to go. Bye." I scurried down the corridor and sighed with relief when I closed the library door behind me.

It's not that I didn't enjoy standing looking at guys all the time: I mean me and Ali did it all the time. But there was something really different about this Edward guy and I had decided right then to make it my business to find out what it was.


	2. Time for change

**So here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it. Read the note at the bottom.**

**Here you go....**

Chapter2 Time For Change

"Hey so Bella...I was wondering if...you know...you would be my date to my birthday party? It's this Saturday."

I groaned. It was Tuesday and since seeing Edward for the first time yesterday I couldn't get him out of my head. But I had other things to worry about. Like Alice was nagging me for a shopping trip for the party and I had had at least ten offers for dates but none of them had been from whom I wanted it to be.

I knew it was stupid but I really wanted him to ask me. But for the twenty something hours Edward had been here, along with his sister and brother the school jocks had been messing around and calling them names which pissed me off; and now Mike, the football captain was asking me to his party and I had to let him down. This was idiotic seeing as he has a girlfriend. I wonder how Jess would feel if I told her, her boyfriend wants a different date for the party.

It didn't matter anyway because Alice and I were going together, without dates.

I sighed and looked up at Mike from my table in the cafeteria where I sat everyday with Alice, Emmett and his girlfriend for this week. Also a huge bunch of people just hung around the sides of our table chatting away to Alice and Emmet and me.

"Mike, you have a girlfriend and I'm sorry to be mean but I'm really not interested. Sorry." I smiled at him but his face fell. "We can still be friends, yeah?" I knew the answer now would be no, but later he would change his mind.

"Sure yeah whatever." He shrugged and walked away just in time for me to catch a glimpse of the Cullen's walking into the cafeteria. I did a quick intake of breath which Alice noticed and looked in the direction I was looking in.

"Who is _that_?" She asked.

"Don't you know Miss I'm the queen of gossip? That's the Cullen's." I pointed each of them out in turn saying their names and deliberately leaving Edward to last. Alice didn't notice she was still gawking at them. They stood in the line for food and when they got to the end they looked around for a seat.

"Not here, geeks." Someone sniggered. I wanted to scream **leave them alone** but I couldn't.

"Oh, please you don't seriously think we would let you sit here do you?" Jessica Stanley, Mike's girlfriend said from the jocks table.

I was sick of this. I hated cliques and hated being a part of them. I was going to use my popularity and put a stop to it right now. Before I knew it I was standing on one of the tables in the middle of the room, with everyone staring at me. Alice shrieked and Emmett gasped but I ignored them.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" I shouted over the low buzz that was searing over the hall. Everyone immediately shut up.

"There are going to be a few changes to the cliques. Especially before Mike's party." I heard him gasp and I winked. "By the way open invitations bring anyone and everyone." Everyone started cheering then, even Mike, because he knew if I was going to this boring party then everyone else would go.

"I am sick of people running off into their little groups and hiding away from everyone else. So..." I began... "I am going to be placing each and every one of you into different clique's right here right now." I smiled a triumphant smile and looked over to see Emmett horrified face.

"Ok let me see...jocks including the tag along sluts" I grinned and everyone immediately burst out laughing. Everyone except Jessica and her little clones who just glared at me but I continued. "You will be spending the rest of the week with the academically blessed guys over there or nerds as you like to call them." All the jocks groaned but knew not to cross me and immediately got up and followed suit to the nerds.

"Skaterdudes you are going to be spending some well deserved time with the cheerleaders." Some of the guys high fived others looked horrified.

"Preps you will be going with the band geeks for the remainder of the week and last but not least..." I looked over at my own table to be met with glares from Emmett and Alice. Alice was sending me the don't-you-even-think-about-it glare and I was getting the I-dare-you look from Emmett but I just smiled and said, "Everyone who is not Emmett and Alice at that table disperse but don't think you can just go to your friends, I am giving you the opportunity to choose which cliques you belong to but it must be one without your friends."

Everyone who wasn't Alice and Emmett got up and left. I grinned and turned my back on Alice and Emmett momentarily. I looked into my beautiful green eyes...wait I mean his green eyes and said, "I would love it if you and your family would join my clique for the rest of the week, if that's okay with you guys?" I was secretly wishing that they would say yes, so when Edward turned and looked at his sister and brother and they nodded, I let out a little squeal of excitement which nobody heard but me. "Great come on."

I jumped off the table amazed that I didn't fall off and skipped over to my table. I was once again met by those all to familiar glares and hissed before Edward was near, "I swear if you break my rules, I will break your face." Alice laughed and Emmett looked shocked but I think they got the message. The Cullen's came just in time and sat in the seats next to me with Edward sitting next to Alice.

"I want to thank you but you really didn't have to do that. We're kinda used to it." I stared into Edward eyes and almost got lost in them.

"Oh really it was time for change because Alice here could tell you how hard a time she got when she moved here during here hippy era." I glared at Alice to let her know she knew what I meant but she was too busy staring at Edward's brother; whose name I still didn't know.

"Why don't I introduce everyone: Edward, this is Alice, my crazy but kind hearted best friend and this big huge ball of fat is my big brother Emmett who is actually built like a tank." I laughed and so did Edward.

"Well this is Jasper my brother and this is Rosalie my big sister." I looked at Rosalie and gasped. She had to be the most beautiful person I had ever seen apart from Alice. She had piercing blue eyes and long flowing blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing no make-up and had glasses on but I thought that with contacts** (AN. No disrespect to please who wear glasses I do it's just part of the story.)**And a little makeup she would be a stunner. Jasper was a beautiful guy. He had blonde hair also and had green eyes just like Edward although Edward's are greener.

"Alice, Emmett aren't you going to say hello." I looked at Emmett who was gazing out the window not even paying attention to me. I smiled at Edward and hit Emmett a huge smack on the arm.

"Alright. Hi I'm Emmett. Bella's brother; I'm a huge guy and I play soccer and rugby." **(AN. English sport kinda like football. Kinda)**

"Hi I'm Alice. Bella's best friend and I love shopping."

"Hi I'm Jasper; you can call me Jazz if you want. I'm Edward's brother and I play soccer even though I'm too afraid to try out for the team."

Oh my god. That is awful. I gave him a pat on the arm. "Go for it Jasper you will blow them away."

He smiled at me and it was Rosalie's turn next.

"I'm Rose, Edward's big sister. I like to watch TV and I love to shop as well. And I can't wait to leave high school."

I knew that Alice would love that.

"Well introduction's over. I'm just going to go see how the other cliques are fairing up. Bye. Have fun."

With that I got up from my seat and walked around the cafeteria listening to all the cliques. Some where doing really well and others were arguing a lot. I kept on looking over at our table to see that everyone was laughing and joking and getting on well. I was really glad. I smiled to myself thinking job well done.

_Maybe I could get Edward to love me now._

**Hey hoped you like it. **

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and please hit that little sign below and do it again because I like to here from you. Honestly :) **

**Toodles,**

**Aimee Xxxx**


	3. First Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EDWARD (SIGH) OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS JUST THE PLOT **

**First Kiss**

It was Friday already and I have to admit that I was getting excited for Mike's party. Only because I knew Edward would be there. I giggled to myself on the way to Biology because this was the class I had with Edward, I still remember our first Biology conversation.

_Flashback_

_When I walked into the Biology room I was met with them incredibly gorgeous green eyes which lit up when they seen me. I took my regular seat which was fortunately beside Edward._

"_Hey." He said to me as he smiled at me._

"_Hi." I simply replied. _

_We pretty much stole glances at each other the whole class when we thought the other person wasn't looking._

"Miss Swan would you please take your seat so I can start the video." I was interrupted by Mr Banner telling me to take my seat. I walked silently to my seat and smiled at Edward who had his notebook and pen already on the table.

"Take down as many points as you can from this video. And I want complete silence from everyone." I yawned and was thankful that Mr Banner didn't see.

I noticed Edward writing in his notebook and the video hadn't even started yet. I turned and frowned at him but he simply told me wait and then he slid the piece of paper to me.

**Bella I was wondering.....**

**Will you come to Mike's party with me?**

I nearly fell off my chair. It was really cute that he was nervous and I was so overwhelmed that all I could do was nod my head. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand under the table.

_Oh my God, Edward just squeezed my hand_, was screaming in my head. I smiled and took his hand in mine and I never let it go the entire class. When the bell rang I sighed and reluctantly let go of his hand.

"So I'll pick you up at like eh..." Aww bless him.

"How's seven?" I asked to help him out.

"Sure that's great," he said and then he turned and walked the opposite way from me as I had gym with Alice and Rosalie.

As soon as I went in Alice and Rosalie screamed in my ears.

"Emmett asked me to the party!"

"Jasper asked me!"

"That's great," I said as I got changed.

I actually like gym. We normally ran and I loved to run. **(AN. I wanted to make Bella different don't hurt me!)**

I had just got changed when Alice marched up to me and asked, "Why hasn't Edward asked you to the party yet?"

I grinned at her and then wished I hadn't because she screamed and called Rose over.

"What?" Rose asked.

"Edward asked Bella to Mike's party!" She smiled when she said his name although not as big as I did.

"OMG OMG That's great!"

"Ok, ok enough! Let's run. I said." Just as I was walking out the door with my girls, someone bumped into me.

"Watch where you're going Swan," Lauren hissed at me.

Rosalie and Alice immediately were throwing her out insults while I just grinned because I had something she didn't: Edward. (**AN. Bella's pretty smug huh!)**

I started to run when Coach said we had to run three laps of the pitch. Easy I thought but when I saw my beautiful Edward in the stands I tripped and fell on my face.

Great! I just made a fool of myself in front of Edward!

"Bella are you all right?" Edward asked running over to me.

I looked into his green eyes and was immediately better.

"I'm fine. I'm fine what are you doing here!" I squealed.

"Well I told my history teacher that I had to try out for soccer because I wanted to see you run," he grinned.

I of course blushed at his comment.

"Well, sit back and enjoy the view," I winked at him, even shocking myself with all this confidence.

Alice and Rose were in the corner of the field watching us and giggling to each other.

"Stop it!" I yelled at them and took off around the field.

Of course I was only warming up and was jogging but Lauren came running up beside me (clearly really trying) and smiled at me.

"Bet I can beat you Bella," she said to me while looking over at Edward and winking.

Ugh! I hate her. "Whatever." I said as I picked up my speed. I finished with not a bead of sweat on my forehead with Ali and Rose close behind me. Lauren of course had stopped in the middle of her first lap and went over to talk to Edward who was trying to see past her to me. I smiled and started to make my way across the field.

Just then Lauren threw her arms around Edward's neck while he tried to get her off and started to kiss him. KISS HIM. WAIT! UH UH! Not with my man. I sprinted across the field and threw her off him.

"What do you think you're doing, slut!" I shouted at her and then I slapped her. I can't believe I just slapped her. I was so jealous but she deserved it.

"You bitch!" She shouted at me.

"Do not come near Edward again or I will break your face. Understand." I warned her.

She got up and ran away into the changing rooms. Next thing I knew I was in Edward's lap sitting on the bleachers.

"Bella...I..." he stuttered.

"I was so jealous of her," I admitted.

He grinned and then said, "You know I never wanted to kiss her right?" He looked so worried I nearly laughed.

"Of course," I said and then a thought came into my head and I frowned.

"What's wrong Bella?" Edward's worried eyes were searching frantically for something in my eyes.

I was contemplating telling him the truth. But what was I supposed to say. "Edward, I am in love with you and I want you to kiss me." Yeah right.

But what I did next took all the courage I had.

I closed my eyes and bent my head towards his. And to say I was relieved when he didn't pull away would be the understatement of the century. When his lips met mine they were so soft and I had to fight the urge to just knock him out. I pushed my body against his and when his tongue licked my bottom lip I granted him entry.

Right there with our lips moving in sync I knew that I Isabella Marie Swan was in love with Edward Cullen.

**I love nervous Edward. He's so cute.**

**Okay so don't shoot me for not making Bella clumsy. I have just read so many fan fics where she is her usual self I thought I might shake it up a bit. I love to write fluff! It's the best.**

**Anyways, please review and let me know what you think.**

**Also check out my other story Breaking Dawn Continuation I just added a new chapter!**

**Well Toddles,**

**Aimee xo **


	4. Getting Ready

**Chapter 4- Getting Ready**

**An. Alright my lovely readers here is chapter4. This chapter was written by my amazing beta Kstevens. I just tweaked it a little but. All praise goes to her. **

It was early Saturday morning. I was thinking of getting up when my bedroom door flew open. I looked up.

"Ugh" I groaned

They both giggled.

My worst nightmare.

Alice was standing above me with a curling iron, and Rosalie was standing next to her with a pair of heels.

Of course they were both grinning. They thought it was funny.

"Please no" I begged throwing the covers over my head.

They grabbed it and pulled me out of bed.

"Come on Bella we have a lot of work to do so you look good for Edward." Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes.

They led me down stairs where Charlie was sitting eating cereal.

I glared at him.

He looked at me.

"What?"

I looked at him in disbelief.

"Never ever let these two in this early in the morning." I told him.

He chuckled.

"This. Isn't. Funny" I said

He shook his head.

"Of course not"

I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

I offer Alice and Rosalie some.

I tried to eat as slow as I could so that they would have less time for me to be their Barbie doll.

Alice clicked her tongue impatiently.

I set the bowl in the sink.

Rosalie took my hand and led me back upstairs.

She sat me down in her spinney chair that they brought.

Then the torture began.

They washed my hair, then curled half of it, and straightened the other half.

It took them about half an hour.

It probably would have been faster but I was being a little stubborn. Every few minutes I would groan or sigh. Then I would move making Alice a little irritated.

"Bella sit still!" she snapped.

After they did my hair they made me get dressed.

I came out of the bathroom slowly.

They grinned.

"You look good." They said at the same time.

"No I don't. I hate this," I grumbled.

"Bella, you silly girl, look at yourself," Rosalie said.

I stumbled over to the mirror and gasped at what I saw.

The beautiful girl who stood in front of me was wearing a figuring hugging blue strapless dress that flowed effortlessly down to her knees. Her hair was half up and half down in a stylish do.

"I...me..." I stammered. I looked nearly as beautiful as Rose and Alice.

"Yes Bella you are gorgeous. Edward won't be able to keep his hands off of you," Alice giggled.

I started blushing.

Then they decided that I haven't had enough torture so they started on my make up.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would.

"There wasn't much to do" Alice said

I walked down stairs after they were done, to show Charlie.

When he saw me he smiled.

"You umm look um nice" he stammered

I blushed.

"Thanks dad" I said

"Okay we are ready"

I looked up the stairs to see Alice and Rosalie already dressed and ready. Alice was wearing a cute flowing yellow dress that came to just over her knees and Rose was wearing a red dress similar to my own.

I shook my head.

They never stop amazing me.

"Ready" Alice asked

"Yup" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

I was so nervous. What is Edward going to say?

**AN. I was going to continue here but I am evil! (Hear me laugh mwahhhhh) Hehe sugar rush!**

**Did anyone else hear about Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart hooking up ( me? Jealous? No? Yeah right course I am !)**

**Anyway...next chapter is the party and it will be up soon.**

**Preview...**

_I tried my hardest to squirm out of his grip but he continued to hold onto me._

_I tried to scream but he wouldn't let me._

_Oh no! What's he gonna do???_

"_Bella?" My saviour called out!_

**Mwah! You know you love me! Please try and guess what's happening! If you guess right I will tell you that your right! 3**

**Love and all that,**

**Aimee (AKA MrsAimeePattinson I wish)**


	5. The Party

Chapter5 – The Party

I was jumping so much that Rose and Alice said if I didn't calm down they were going to restrain me in my seat. I was nervous. I was nervous about what Edward would say. I was nervous because this was kinda our first date.

"Bella! We're here!" Alice squealed in my ear.

I got out of the car and slowly walked to the door of Mike's house because of my heels. I was so afraid I would fall.

So imagine my embarrassment when I tripped on the carpet and started tumbling to the ground. Just as I was getting ready for the impact my face was going to have with the floor, two strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against his chest. I breathed in the scent and immediately felt relaxed.

"How many times Bella," Edward chuckled.

I just groaned.

"Yeah yeah I know. Clumsy me!" I grumbled.

"You are not clumsy! Well maybe a little," he chuckled again.

"Hey you," I slowly turned around in his arms and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"Hey you," he replied and then held me at arms length. I was disappointed about our lost contact but when I noticed he was staring at me I blushed. Stupid blush!

"You look beautiful Bella," Edward said in his alluring voice.

I realised I didn't even know what he was wearing. I looked at him up and down and nearly drooled. He was wearing a black button up shirt and slacks. He looked gorgeous.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked.

"Sure!" I said.

We walked over to the drinks table and got some punch.

Suddenly I was pulled into a big bear hug and I knew who by.

"Emmett," I hissed. "Could you not make it known to the whole world that you're my over protective brother please."

He snorted and walked away and I thought I heard him say "And don't you forget it."

I was about to ask Edward to take me home because I was bored when Mike came walking into the room and proclaimed we would be playing truth or dare! Great I thought! NOT!

"Okay everyone sit in a circle," Mike commanded.

I groaned as I took my place in between Edward and Alice.

"Ok we'll start with the person who is first in the alphabet! That's you Bella," Mike grinned and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. No way was I picking dare.

I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it and then picked truth.

"Are you virgin?" WHAT! Was he joking me? What was he thinking asking me a question like that? But I knew I had to answer it.

"Yes," I whispered and I felt Edward relax beside me. Mike continued with the same question around everyone and when he got to Edward it was my turn to stiffen up.

"Yes," Edward said and he spoke clearly and confidently.

THANK GOD! I screamed in my head and I felt my lips turning up into a small smile.

When Emmett was asked the question, Rose was the one who chuckled beside him.

"Yeah, sure he is," she exaggerated. I had just thought of the most perfect dare.

"Mike," I asked sweetly knowing he would give me anything.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can I ask someone a dare?"

"Sure, who would you like to ask?"

"Emmett," I answered and turned to face him.

He saw the huge grin on my face and immediately grabbed Rose and kissed her passionately in front of everyone.

I just laughed while everyone looked shocked.

"Emmett, truth or dare?" That was a stupid question.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to not touch or kiss Rose for a whole week." I grinned.

"NO!" To everyone's surprise it was Rose who had objected.

"Absolutely not!"

I could tell she was outraged.

"Deal," Emmett said and Rose just glared at him.

He gave her a cheeky grin and I knew I was in for it.

After another couple truths, it was the dares round.

"Bella," Emmet grinned. "Truth or dare?"

I was tempted to pick truth again but Emmett knew everything about me and he would probably use it to his advantage.

"Dare," I grumbled.

"I dare you to go into the closet with James for ten whole minutes and let him do whatever he wants to do." He grinned.

Damn it. James was a year older than me and was a complete pervert. He would always come up to my room when he was in our house with Emmett and then he would make up some lame excuse about not knowing where the bathroom was.

But I reluctantly agreed and tried to calm down Edward.

"I'll be fine. I won't let him do anything," I said and then kissed him on the nose and ran to join James in the closet.

It was so confined in here and the light was off so I couldn't even see where he was. Suddenly something from behind pulled me against the wall and moaned my name.

I tried my hardest to squirm out of his grip but he continued to hold onto me.

I tried to scream but he wouldn't let me.

Oh no! What's he gonna do???

"Bella, I have liked you for so long," James breathed onto my neck while he held me in place on the wall.

"Let...me...go," I tried to say but he put his hand out my mouth.

"Shh Bella, I have you for ten minutes all to myself." He grinned.

Oh please help me god. Think Bella! What self defence do you know/

Knee him where it hurts Bella! Do it. It took all my force to plunge my knee into his groin but I did it and he rolled onto the floor writhing in pain.

"Help!" I shouted.

"Bella?" My saviour called out!

"Edward, oh my god," I shouted and started to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella, what did he do to you," Edward growled.

"H..e tri..ed to ...take ad...," I couldn't get it out.

I just threw myself into Edward's arms and he stumbled back until we were sitting on the couch. Well he was sitting and was sitting on his lap.

I heard crashed and looked up to see Emmett dragging James out of the closet and up the stairs.

I started to sob again as Edward held me tight and tried to soothe me.

When my tears where all dried up, I looked into his eyes and saw pain and anger.

"I'm so sorry, I should have never, I'm sorry," I said. I still couldn't form a proper sentence.

"Ssh Bella, it's not your fault, when I get him," Edward stood up to leave but I clung onto his shirt for dear life.

"Nooo," I half shouted.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I just can't believe..." He started to ramble on and on so I just took his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

"Stop talking and kiss me you idiot," I said as we broke apart and he tried to start talking again.

He grinned and grabbed my hand and put it over his heart.

"Look at you do to me Bella," I nearly fell off his lap when I heard the crazy rhythmic beating of his heart that was matching mine.

I grabbed his hand and put it over my heart and said, "Snap."

He chuckled and then kissed me again.

It was the best feeling in the whole world.

After we stopped making out, Edward carried me to his car and we drove home in silence.

He kissed me again at the door and when I walked into my house, Emmett came crashing toward me.

"Bella. I'm so sorry; please forgive me and don't leave!" I was suddenly confused.

"Why would I leave?"

"Because I made you go into that closet with James and I'm sorry."

He had begun to sob. I pulled him into a hug and told him that I forgave him and that I would never leave him.

I told him I was going to bed and just as I reached for my bedroom door he called me.

"Yes Emmett?" I asked.

"Don't worry about James, I took care of it."

I shivered as I walked into my room. I got out of my clothes and removed my make-up.

Once I fell onto the bed. I fell asleep dreaming about Edward and me.

**YEAH! Woo hoo Longest chapter so far! I loved it!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**3**

**Love and all that,**

**Aimee**


	6. Fights and Makeout Sessions

**AN. SO DON'T KILL ME. I Know I said that I would update on the 22****nd**** and I was going to but my internet crashed and then we had to change networks! But I'm going to reward you with 4 chapters! FOUR!**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Me: Mwah. I own Anything Could Happen**

**Rob: But you don't own me or any of Stephanie's characters**

**Me: Damn it! (Groans in frustration)**

**Rob: I'm still your favourite though!**

**Me: How do you know that?**

**Rob: Mind reader remember (taps the side of head)**

**Me: Damn it!**

Chapter6- Fights and Make Out Sessions

After the disaster from Friday I was really worried that Edward would not want me to hang around anymore. I was currently sitting in Alice's room on her king sized bed on a Saturday night with Rose at my feet watching Titanic; the saddest movie known to man.

"I am just so worried," I exclaimed.

"What's wrong Bells?" Alice asked.

"What if...," I was starting to cry now. Traitor tears. "What if Edward doesn't want me anymore because of what happened," I sobbed.

Rose and Alice looked at each other and then starting laughing hysterically.

"Guys it's not funny!" I grumbled.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Rose started.

But Alice cut in. "He loves you silly."

I stared at her. Now I was confused.

"What?"

"I mean...he really likes you and is just shy."

"That's why he hasn't asked you out yet," Rosie stated.

"Oh," I said.

"Don't worry Bella, he will soon. I have a feeling he will."

Alice and her feelings.

Monday. I hate Mondays.

Why is Monday a day? Ugh.

I climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. When I came out I dried and straightened my hair and then picked a cute blue jumper with a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of blue ballet flats which Alice had got me.

I ran down the stairs and noticed Emmett sitting at the kitchen table looking down at his phone.

"What's wrong Em?"

"Oh...it's just that Rose hasn't called me since the party."

I laughed out loud.

"What's so funny about your little bet Bella. I mean Rose and I have only been going out like a week and I love to have her close all the time and then YOU," he was up out of his chair glaring at me now.

"I'm sorry Em; I thought it would be funny."

I grabbed a granola bar and when I was walking out the door I shouted to Emmett "by the way Rose is finding this just as difficult as you are."

I heard him curse as I was walking out the door.

When I arrived at school I immediately was looking around for Edward.

I didn't see him.

So I walked to my locker to get my books.

As I was walking to history; my first class, I was grabbed and shoved into the girl's bathroom.

"What the hell," I said.

I turned around to see no other but Lauren standing in front of me. Glaring might I add.

Who does she think she is?

"Look bitch, I know you think you're the most popular girl in this school and so what if you are. Edward doesn't belong with a bimbo like you. Stay away from him he's mine!" She growled at me.

I laughed at her.

"Listen here, little wannabe me. Edward wouldn't touch you with a bargepole. You're exactly the type of person he stays away from. I might be the most popular girl in the school, but I'm also one of the smartest. I'm smarter than you anyway. So YOU stay away from Edward or you'll be in the hospital for a week. Got it?"

I can't believe I just did that. I looked at her stunned face and then turned on my heel and walked out the door.

I was so mad.

I told Alice everything in History and she agreed that Lauren was a complete bitch.

In English Rose and Jasper were in my class. I went and sat beside Rose while I noticed Jasper was sitting beside Angela.

Angela was a cheerleader but she wasn't like all the other stuck up ones. She was the captain and hated that Mike flirted with her as much as I did it.

Of course she had a boyfriend. Ben was on the soccer team and every time Mike tried something a fight always broke out.

"Hey Rose."

"Hey Bella. Sup?"

I told her what happened with Lauren and she said that Lauren also pulled her into the bathroom on Friday and told her that she was a complete nerd and if she didn't stay away from Emmett she was dead.

I was shocked.

"Rose why didn't you tell Alice and me?" I was shaking in my seat now.

How dare she talk to my friends like that?

"Because I knew you would react like this. She's right I am a nerd." She admitted.

"You, Rosalie Cullen are not a nerd."

I suddenly had an epiphany.

"Rose how would feel about a little makeover after school with me and Alice." I grinned

"Sure why not. I doubt you could do any better than I try to do."

I frowned but said, "Never let Alice hear you say that."

We talked about the makeover the whole way to lunch and when we walked into the cafeteria I noticed that everyone was back to their own cliques.

I frowned but a grin appeared on my face when I saw that my table had a little sign on it saying:

**Reserved for Bella and Emmett Swan,**

**Alice Brandon,**

**And Rose, Edward and Jasper Cullen**

I officially love Emmett now more than I ever did.

"I can't believe Emmett did this," I grinned while dragging Rose over to the table where Alice was already sitting.

Before I even sat down she was screaming. Apparently there was a fight going on outside that I hadn't seen.

I looked out the window to see Edward, Emmett and Jasper hurling abuse at James while trying to restrain Edward from hitting him.

I jumped up and ran outside.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH OR COME NEAR HER AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD JAMES I WILL KILL YOU," Emmett boomed all over the lot.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN HAVE THE NERVE TO COME HERE AFTER WHAT YOU DID?" Edward shouted.

Jasper was nodding furiously behind him.

I walked right up to Emmett.

"ENOUGH,"I shouted. "JAMES, I SUGGEST YOU GO HOME BEFORE MY BROTHER AND MY FRIENDS KICK YOUR ASS. MAYBE MOVE TO ANOTHER CONTINENT."

I breathed in and out before continuing.

"EMMETT GET INSIDE TO ROSE; YOU TOO JASPER. ROSE AND ALICE ARE GONNA KILL YOU TWO. AND EDWARD," I looked directly at him.

"CLASSROOM NOW," I yelled.

I walked past the crowd that had formed into our empty Biology lab.

I turned and faced Edward.

"Talk." I stated.

"Ok, so Jasper, Emmett and I were coming from free period when I spotted James getting out of his car. The nerve he had coming here after what he did to you. I walked right up to him and punched him in the jaw before Emmett came and..."

"You did WHAT!" I shrieked

"I...punched him." Edward looked down and started shuffling his feet.

I walked over to him and put my arms around him.

"Thank you," I whispered; afraid that if my voice was any higher it would ruin the moment.

He pulled back and looked at me.

"Look...I know it's really soon and I've known you for only a week and you probably think I'm crazy...but will you be my girlfriend?"

A huge grin broke out on my face while I nodded.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Edward."

He then took my face in his hands and kissed the hell outta me.

After our make out session we walked back into the cafeteria to be greeted by a grinning Alice.

"You guys are holding hands," she acknowledged.

"Yeah. So, isn't that what boyfriend and girlfriend's do?" Edward asked. I beamed up at him.

"OMG OMG! ROSIE QUICK!" Alice was screaming now while Rose ran over.

Her eyes were immediately on my face and then Edward's and then our interlocked hands.

She grinned and hugged me tight.

"I so happy for you," she whispered.

"Don't worry; it'll happy for you soon. He's crazy about you." I replied.

She grinned at me before going and joining Emmett at our table.

I walked hand in hand to our table with Edward and sat on his lap the entire lunch with the biggest grin on my face ever.

I, ISABELLA MAIRE SWAN, AM EDWARD CULLEN'S GIRLFRIEND.


	7. The New Rose

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked my last name wasn't Meyer **

Chapter7- The New Rose

I was blissfully unaware of the world around me.

After lunch, Edward couldn't keep his hands off me. I was so happy.

All through biology, he held on tightly to my hand and when Mr Banner asked me a question Edward would mouth the answer, as I was so distracted by him.

He walked me to my car after school where Alice and Rose were waiting and kissed me goodbye.

I hear Ali and Rose aww behind me.

I then jumped in my car with Ali taking shotgun and Rose in the back and drove to Alice's house.

"You two are the cutest couple ever," Alice said.

I just smiled and walked behind Alice with Rose into her house.

"Hey mom." Alice said.

"Hello Alice darling. Bella dear how are you? Who is this beautiful girl here?"Alice's mom said.

Alice's parents were one of the richest people in Forks. Alice's dad was a lawyer and her mom was an interior designer so she was pretty well off.

"Hello Mrs Brandon I'm Rosalie Cullen. Pleased to meet you," Rose said. She was so well-mannered.

"Very good thanks Rosalie. But please, call me Elizabeth. Mrs Brandon makes me feel old ugh," Elizabeth said.

"What's up Lizzy? How is Joseph?" I asked Alice's mom.

I was the only one allowed to call her Lizzy as she was practically my mom.

After Renee up and left Emmett, Charlie and me, I didn't really have a mom. Emmett was fine because he had Charlie, but I didn't have anyone to talk to about girly things.

When I met Alice in kindergarten, I loved her mom from the first time I met her.

"He's good Bella. Working hard as usual but you know...." She trailed off.

I did know. Alice's dad was never here. Not even for Alice's birthdays or Christmas.

Alice hates her dad because he's never here. She once said that if she could, she would call Charlie her dad.

Alice loves Charlie as he does her. He practically is her dad. She lives in my house over the summer because my dad goes fishing a lot and Emmett is never there so we stuck together.

But recently we have been spending all our time at Alice's house because her mom is so lonely. I am beginning to think that she and Charlie like each other because they always stare at one another when we have like dinners and stuff.

"Well, don't worry because I, Bella and Rose will have to take you shopping soon. Isn't that right Rose, Bella?" Alice said.

"Of course it will be fun," I said while Rose nodded her head.

"Aww, I love you girls," Liz said before going back into the kitchen where she was probably doing work before we came in.

"Right, let's go," Alice said pushing us up the stairs into her room.

Alice's room is beautiful. Her mom designed it for her and since she is an only child, she got everything she wanted. She has a stunning king size bed, a table with a laptop on it, and probably her favourite part of her room; her walk in closet.

It is her pride and joy.

"Rose, you sit on that chair beside the mirror while I fetch the contacts I got you," Alice said.

"Huh? How did you even know...?" Rose said before I cut in.

"Don't underestimate her," I warned then giggled.

"Don't worry Rose, I went to your opticians and he gave me them," Alice said.

"Now go into my bathroom and take a shower. I have put a dressing gown and clean underwear from your house in there."

"How..." But I looked at Rose and she understood.

"Don't underestimate her. Got it," She said as she went into the bathroom.

**Two hours later**

Rose was standing in front of the mirror with the most gorgeous outfit on. She had on a tight fitting tank top with a huge red belt tucked under her chest. Teamed with that, were a pair of dark blue skinny jeans which elongated her legs and she had on a pair of 6-inch killer red heels to match the belt.

Her blonde hair was long (about half-way down her back) and flowed easily down her back. Alice had done her make-up to perfection and with her glasses no longer covering her face; you could see her beautiful blue eyes she said she had got from her father.

"Wow," she gushed.

Alice was jumping and down with joy.

"Wait until Lauren sees you now. And with the new -I don't care what you think, I'm hot- attitude she'll be begging to be in our clique," Alice said.

"Never mind Lauren. Wait until Emmett sees you. I know that he likes you as you were before but wait until he sees you now; he won't be able to keep his hands off you," I added while Rose grinned in my direction.

"Rose, wear this outfit to school tomorrow and team it with Bella's leather jacket." Alice said.

"It's only a half cut one and it will be wonderful." I said.

I grinned wickedly and suddenly couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

I was currently sitting in Alice's car while we gave Rose some pointers on how to make her entrance.

We knew that she should walk down the corridor where conveniently mine, Ali's, Rose's, Edward's, Jasper's, Emmett's and practically the whole senior class' lockers were.

"Look straight ahead when you walk in and you'll see Emmett because his locker is right at the end of the corridor next to Lauren's," Alice said.

"Don't say anything because everyone will see you coming and probably don't know that it's you. I want to see if Emmett or anyone else for that matter recognises you," I added.

"Guys, I'm so nervous," she said.

I squeezed her hand while Alice told her that we would be right by her side.

Ali and I both agreed that we should wear matching outfits to show that Rose is totally and completely part of our clique now. And that meant that she was cool.

We were also wearing tank tops with half cut jackets, skinny jeans and flats. We decided that Rose would stand out more if we wore flats.

My tank top was a mid-night blue colour and my jeans were a little lighter than Rose's. Alice was wearing a yellow tank top and her jeans were the same colour as mine. We both had on a brown jacket and our shoes were matching our tops.

I got out of the car followed by Rose and Alice and already noticed people looking.

I held onto Rose's arm and noticed Alice doing the same thing.

We walked confidently to the entrance of our building and then me and Ali stepped back just a little to give Rose the limelight.

I threw the door open and Rose strutted in with me and Ali behind her.

Immediately there was silence in the hall. A few people stopped what they were doing to look at us. I looked directly at Edward, Jazz, Emmett and Lauren to notice that Edward and Jasper were play fighting and Emmett was desperately trying to get Lauren of off him.

I looked at Rose and noticed her face was nearly red with anger. She started walking faster and then Jazz hit Edward who in turn hit Emmett who looked directly at us. **(AN. Think grease at the end)**

"Rose..." He spluttered.

Edward and Jasper were looking at Alice and me like they were ready to jump us. I winked at Edward and then focused my attention on the Emmett and Rose situation.

Rose walked right up to Lauren and slapped her across the face.

"If you ever try to chat up my boyfriend again, I will do much more than that bitch!" Rose said.

She then walked over to Emmett who had his mouth hanging open.

"You...look..." He tried to say.

"Different?" She asked him.

"Yes, definitely different. But wow, you look hot!" Emmett exclaimed.

Rose grinned and looked behind her to wink at us before grabbing Emmett by his shirt and kissing him so passionately I swear the temperature in the building was increasing.

I didn't want to ruin the moment so I told everyone to move along and walked confidently up to Edward and put my arms around his neck.

"You look like..." He started.

"Shut up and kiss me you fool," I said.

He grinned and then kissed me. I would never get tired of this.

Never.

I looked over at Alice who was in Jasper's arms and then we both looked over at Rose and Emmett.

"Rose, I want to do this right so don't laugh ok?" He said.

In all my seventeen years of knowing him, I had never seen him so nervous before.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rose smiled the most genuinely biggest smile ever and nodded her head before Emmett kissed her again.

Just then the bell rang and it was time for class.

"Let's go Bells," Edward said as he started pulling me over to the door.

"Wait! Where are we going?" I asked.

"History silly," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you're not in my history class," I protested. I didn't want him to get in trouble for being late.

"I am now," he grinned.

"I'm confused," I admitted.

He sighed but continued, "I miss you so much during the day and I don't get to see you until lunch so yesterday I sweet talked Mrs Cope into changing my schedule so that now I'm in all the same classes as you except for gym," he smiled that crooked smile that I love.

"That's great!" I exclaimed.

It truly was. Now I can spend all my classes with Edward.

**Ok so I know the ending is the same as in New Moon but it is essential that Edward is in all of Bella's classes for the plot; except gym because that doesn't matter.**

**I loved this chapter. Can't you just imagine the guys' faces? Lol**

**I'm sorry if Lauren is being made out to be the bitch in my story but there's always one person in school who's like that and unfortunately it's Lauren in my story.**

**I got some great news today. I took part in a programme here in Northern Ireland and am now in with a chance of going to America for two weeks in October 2009. I still have to go for an interview but fingers crossed I get it.**

**The states that I might be going to are like New Jersey, New York and a couple others. So if you live around there please pm or review and tell me what it's like. I so hope I get it. Cross your finger for me! **

**I know it's been all fluff up until now but don't worry drama is just around the corner. I have a lot of drama going on in my other story so I thought that I'd give these guys a break. Lol!**

**But please review and tell me what you think. And I'm sorry for this obscenely huge Authors Note. ******

**Love A,**

**Xo **


	8. Meeting Charlie

Disclaimer: Own the plot. That's all. Shame. 

Chapter9- Meeting Charlie

"WHAT! NO! NO! NO!" I shrieked.

"I'm not ready Edward. I can't."

I stated. I wasn't budging. No way.

Now you're probably thinking Edward wants me to elope or have sex but nope.

He wants me to meet his parents. I know it's not a big a deal. We have been dating for close to 3 months now and it makes sense but I'm not good with parents.

Not that Mike Newton's parents count because I met them for all of 5 minutes before Mike wanted to go make-out in his room. Ugh.

But Edward is a big deal to me. I love the guy. And if I don't get on with his parents then...

"Come on Bella, it's not a big deal. And anyways Emmett and Alice are coming too. So it's just dinner. Don't make a big deal out of it." Edward pleaded.

"But what if they don't like me. They're your parents the people who made you, Alice and Rose."

"Well technically, my mom didn't give birth to Rose," he said.

I gasped. "What?"

"Well...my mom and dad adopted her when she was two and Jasper and I were one. Her mom and dad died in a car accident and well she has been my sister ever since. Of course I love her like she is blood related but it doesn't really matter that she's not because Esme and Carlisle love her anyway as do Jasper and I," he said with a smile at the end of the little story that wasn't mentioned to me.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Rosie? Or Jasper? Does Emmett know?" I managed to get out I was still in shock.

"You never asked. Same applies to Rose and Jasper and yeah Emmett knows. Rose told him yesterday."

"Wow."

"Well yeah. But stop changing the subject."

"Well...what if they don't like me?"

"They're going to love you. Just like I do." When he said this his face turned slightly pink and he looked down.

EDWARD CULLEN LOVES ME was screaming in my head.

I walked around to sit beside him on my bed and I lifted his head up to look at me.

"I love you too," I whispered.

He grinned and then kissed me. Our kiss was getting really heated. He was lying on top of me. Of course he was holding his body weight so he didn't hurt me, but I could still feel his six pack underneath his shirt.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door and Edward was off me in a flash sitting across the room in my computer chair pretending to be reading a textbook which was upside down.

"Bella?" My father's voice came in through the door.

Charlie was fully aware that Edward and I were dating now. I won't forget the day we told him. Ever. But for a different reason than the one you're thinking.

_Flashback_

_Edward and I were sitting together on my sofa in the living room waiting for Charlie to return from work._

_Edward was completely relaxed while I was like a jumping bean._

_I heard the front door open and slam close and I nearly fell off the sofa, I jumped so high._

_But to my relief it was only Emmett._

_He could clearly see that we were going to tell Charlie because when he came in he said "meeting the parent eh Edward? Word to the wise, wait until he hangs up his gun," then he walked to the kitchen chuckling away to himself._

_Now Edward was fidgeting._

"_Ignore him." I said._

_Then Charlie did come in. As usual he went into the kitchen, hung up his gun and then came into the living room. However today he was met by a very frightened looking Bella and Edward._

"_Hey guys," he said completely at ease. He made his way over to his chair and then turned his full attention to me and Edward._

"_Hey Ch-dad. How was your day?" I asked._

"_Good. There was a gang of hooligans down by Newton's store today but I dealt with them," he said triumphantly. _

"_Well...we have eh...some news," I started. _

_I wasn't going to get it out but Edward did._

"_Bella and I are dating."_

_To my surprise Charlie grinned._

"_Bout time," he said._

"_Ehh...what?" I was so confused._

"_Well, I was at the hospital a couple of weeks ago, and Dr Cullen said that Edward here couldn't stop talking about you," Insert Edward's red face, "and then he said that he wouldn't be surprised if Edward asked you out soon. So there you have it. I'm not surprised and very happy. Edward is good for you Bella."_

_Edward got up and shook Charlie's hand before taking me by the hand and leading me upstairs, but not before I stuck my tongue out at Emmett._

_End Flashback_

I was so caught up in my memory that I nearly forgot Charlie was at the door.

"Eh, just a sec dad," I called.

I smoothed out my hair and then looked at Edward who did thumbs up before going and opening the door for my dad.

"Uh...hey dad, what's up?"

"Oh...eh...Hello Edward. I see you're doing homework. Well I...just wanted to see what's for dinner?"

I was going to kill him. My dad was just as bad a liar as I was so I knew that he came up here expecting to catch Edward and me in the act. Nice try buddy.

"Well I'm going to the Edward's house for dinner, if that's ok?" Two things happened when I said this.

Edward grinned like a kid in a free candy shop and my dad just nodded his head and mumbled something about pizza before going back down the stairs.

As I closed the door Edward burst into fits of laughter.

"That...was...so...funny," he said.

After a while I joined in too.

"I know. I mean what did he expect to find up here?"

"Us having sex probably," Edward stated which made me go pink.

Even the thought of having sex with Edward was really scary. He noticed and abruptly changed the subject.

"So you are indeed coming over for dinner," he grinned.

"I guess so. But what will I wear?" I sighed.

Just then the door to my bedroom burst open and in walked Alice holding a dress and about a hundred bags.

"Fear not, dear Bella, your saviour is here," she said before shoving Edward out and telling him to pick me and Alice up at 7.

I was in for a hard day.

After all, it was only 2 o' clock.

Aww man. 


	9. Esme and Carlisle Cullen

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything but the plot ******

**Chapter 10 Esme and Carlisle Cullen**

After about 4 hours of gruesome making over, I was finally finished as was Alice.

We were both wearing halter neck knee length dresses and silver platforms. The only difference was that my dress was black and Alice's was white.

I had on black earrings and a flowery ring and Alice had on silver hoops with a silver bangle. We looked good.

Emmett then came in at around 6:30 wearing a smart blue shirt and black slacks.

"Wow, girls you look great," he said while Alice and I did little twirls just for him.

"You don't look too bad yourself Emmett. Let me guess; Rose is wearing a blue dress," Alice said.

"You got that right. She dragged me shopping for this shirt yesterday."

I just giggled and then made my way downstairs where Charlie was sitting the living room watching a game on the TV.

"Hey dad," I said.

"Oh hey Bells. You look...eh beautiful."

I blushed. "Thanks dad."

"Helllo, what about me Charlie," Alice whined while coming in the door.

Charlie laughed before saying, "You look great too Ali Poo."

I laughed as did Em and Ali.

Just then the door rang. I smiled before going to answer it.

"Edward!" I shrieked before jumping on him.

"Whoa, Bella. Hey to you too."

I blushed now before adding, "I missed you," in a whisper.

"I missed you too and you look beautiful," he said before kissing me.

I heard someone clear their throat and looked around to see Emmett and Alice and also my dad standing in the door way.

I blushed again.

"Okayyyy, time to go," I said.

I ran over and gave my dad a kiss and a hug and telling him that I would be staying in Alice's tonight and then Em, Ali, Edward and I went to Edward's Volvo.

As always Edward opened the door for me before opening Alice's also and then got into the drivers seat.

"You know Emmett if you took some advice from Edward about how to treat a girl, Rose might actually like you more," Alice chirped.

I laughed and nodded and Emmett just grunted something about Edward not getting any which, to my surprise made me turn around in my seat and growl at Emmett.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

He looked scared now; good. He should.

"I...eh..." he trailed off.

"Yeah I know what you said Emmett and you most certainly shouldn't have said it," I replied.

"Bella ease up," Edward said.

"Edward he has no right even thinking about our private lives."

"I know but he was only joking. Weren't you Emmett?"

"Yeah yeah of course."

The rest of the trip to Edward's house was silent. I didn't look at anyone except for Edward.

When we arrived at Edward's house the nerves started to kick in again.

"You'll be fine. They'll love you," Edward whispered to me as he was helping me out of the car.

"Ok. I can do," I said to myself.

We walked hand in hand up the front steps into Edward's grand house. The inside was as beautiful as the outside.

He led me into what looked like the living room where Rose and Jasper were sitting.

I smiled at both of them before they got up to find their respective partners.

Just then two people came into the room and I immediately recognised them as Edward's mother and father.

Edward has the exact same colour eyes as his father and the same colour hair as his mother. They are truly stunningly beautiful people.

"Mom, Dad. This is Bella Swan," Edward introduced me.

"Dr and Mrs Cullen it's a pleasure to meet both of you," I said.

"You too dear. But please call us Carlisle and Esme," Carlisle said.

"Of course," I said.

Esme was smiling at me and then she came over and hugged me before saying, "Edward how right you were. She is truly magnificent."

I blushed.

Edward and I took a seat at the dinner table while I watched Emmett and Alice take their turns meeting Esme and Carlisle.

Everything went fine and we chatted over dinner.

After dinner Edward took me to his room which was on the third floor of his house.

His room suited his personality brilliantly. He had a huge gold covered bed in the middle of the room. There was also a black sofa bed off to the side. The most prominent feature of his room would have to be the huge grand piano situated beside a glass window which took up the whole wall.

"You play piano?" I said almost like a question.

"Yeah, wanna here?" he smiled.

I nodded and he grabbed my hand and took us over to the piano.

He started to play a beautiful melody. His fingers flowed easily over the keys and he was humming softly while he played. It was the most magnificent sound I'd ever heard.

When he'd finished he took my hands in his and looked into my eyes.

"That was..." I trailed off.

"It's called Bella's Lullaby," he said.

I gasped. "You wrote me a song?"

"Yeah; I wrote it not long after I met you."

I smiled and took his face in my hands.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he also whispered before kissing me.

It was a magical night.


	10. The Reunion

**Disclaimer- I wish I had the mental ability to think up of twilight like SM but unfortunately I really don't. ******

Chapter11-The Reunion 

My life was like a fairy tale. I know it sounds stupid but it really was.

I had really great friends (i.e. Alice, Em, Rose, and Jasper), I had a really great dad who was totally fine with Edward; they actually got along and of course I had the world's greatest boyfriend.

It had been a week since I had met Edward's parents and now I was never out of his house. I loved the Cullen's as if they were my own family.

I was now on my way to the cafeteria after class. It was Tuesday and I wasn't with Edward because he had to leave to go to a dentists appointment last class but he promised he would be back for lunch . When I got into the cafeteria, I immediately noticed that something was different.

Everyone was sitting at our table as usual but Edward wasn't waiting for me like normal. He was sitting at the table staring out the window with a cold expression on his face.

I looked at Alice and she was doing the same. As was Jasper and Emmett. The only one who was waiting for my arrival was Rose and when she saw me she nudged Edward who looked over at me and then got up to come over.

"What's wrong?" I asked as he hugged me.

"Nothing for you to worry about babe. Come on let's get some lunch," he said. His face had changed now into a relaxed one but I knew him too well by now and I knew something was up.

But I dropped it and took his hand and made my way over to the lunch line.

"I'm starving," Edward said eying the food on the plates.

"Why didn't you go and get some food then?" I demanded.

"Because...I...was waiting for you," he lied.

"Damn it Edward! No you weren't. What the hell's going on?" I had raised my voice now and people were turning to look at us.

"Bella not here." He said.

"Well we're doing this now. Come on." I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lunch line and out of the cafeteria into an empty classroom.

It hadn't slipped my mind either that it was the same classroom as he had asked me to be his girlfriend.

"Explain," I demanded.

"It's nothing really. My cousin is here and apparently he has moved schools to this one," he shrugged.

"Oh." I said. That didn't explain his erratic behaviour. "Then why are you giving him your cold face as well as everyone else at our table?"

"Well because he's a bit of an ass and thinks that he can get any girl he wants. His favourites of course are people who are already taken." He pointed out.

I was shocked. Did he not trust me?

"Edward---I would never..." I started.

"Babe, I know. I completely trust you. That's not the problem. He likes the chase. The feeling that he can get what he can't have. And he also loves to start fights. I know he's going to try to chase after you and Alice and Rose." When he said Rose's name his eyes scrunched up.

"What did he do to Rose?" I asked in a whisper afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well, you know the way Rose didn't look exactly like she does now." I nodded before he continued. "Well long story short he played an awful prank on her which resulted in me and Jazz beating him up which then resulted in me and Jazz getting suspended. Temporarily. So now we're afraid that he sets his sights on Rose and Ali and you, I, not to mention Jazz and Emmett won't be able to stop ourselves from kicking his ass," he finished.

Wow. That was a lot of information for me to process. But the thing that had stuck out the most was that he got suspended.

I slapped his arm. "You got suspended?"

"Well yeah. I wasn't going to let him get away with what he did to Rose." He answered.

I was suddenly very proud of him.

He was very protective of people who he loved. I was very happy to count myself as one of them.

I wound my arm around his waist and snuggled into his chest.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too Bella."

"You have nothing to worry about. Okay? Ali, Rose and I will put this ass into his place. Besides we have our big protective men to protect us. Don't we?" I said giggling.

"Yes you do. Does this mean you give me permission to kick his ass if he even looks at you the wrong way?"

"Of course and I will be there cheering you on," I said before laughing again. This time he joined me then grabbed my arm and turned me around so he could kiss me.

I loved it when we kissed. It was magic. God I loved this man.

When we were done making out, we slowly made our way back into the cafeteria and over to our table where Rose, Emmett, Jazz and Alice were all now looking out the window.

"Hey guys," I said.

They looked around and nodded their heads at me before looking back out the window.

Rose scoffed and looked around at me. She knew that Edward had told me everything because she said, "So far he has hit on Jess, Angela, Lauren and a bunch of others. Of course Jess and Lauren were totally willing but Angela kneed him where it hurts."

I laughed and said, "Go Ange."

"I swear, if this creep comes anywhere near you three, I will cut off his balls," Emmett said.

"Now, Em, baby you know we can take care of ourselves don't you?" Rose said patting his arm.

"Of course I do babe, I just hate the thought of you going to the bathroom or walking to class and this ball of shrimp thinking he can talk to you."

I laughed. "Ball of shrimp?"

"Yeah. He an ass and everyone already knows it. It's time he knew who rules this school. We do," Em said as he looked at all six of us around the table.

"Yeah that's right."

When we looked out the window he wasn't there anymore and then suddenly he walked into the cafeteria as if he owned the place when clearly we did.

He was walking right over to our table and I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I squeezed his hand and then he pulled me into his lap. I looked around and Jazz and Emmett had done the same. Jeez overprotective or what.

"Edward, my man. I haven't seen you in a long time," the guy said as he reached over.

He was kind of good looking. Nothing compared to Edward of course. He was his complete opposite. He had brown hair and brown eyes. The only similarity they had was that they were both toned although Edward was way more toned than this joke of a guy.

"Jake," Edward said curtly.

"Oh, I'm being very rude. I'm Jake and you are?" He said to me.

Edward automatically stiffened again. He would turn into a statue if he didn't calm down.

"I'm Bella," I said making a move to extend my hand. "Edward's girlfriend," I added.

"Oh right," Jake frowned. To me, it was pretty obvious that I was Edward's girlfriend.

He then moved to the other side of the table where I could see Em and Jazz glaring at him.

"And you beautiful girls are?" He asked.

Ugh he was such a jerk.

"I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend," Alice squeaked. She looked so uncomfortable.

Jake scrunched his eyes at Jazz and Alice before turning to Emmett.

"And I'm Emmett and this is..." but before Emmett could continue Rose has squeaked out "Rachel."

I looked at her as did everyone else but she gave us her -I'll explain later look-.

"Well hello Rachel," Jake said.

"I'm Emmett's girlfriend," she said before Jake could make any assumptions.

"Why do you look so familiar?" Jake asked.

Before even I could think I blurted out, "Maybe she looks like one of the many girls you have slept with. Now if you don't mind I recommend you go and find yourself a clique to join because you most certainly aren't joining ours. I would recommend the sluts over there. Many of them are very desperate for whatever attention they can get. Goodbye."

Oh My God; I can't believe I just did that. Where did that come from?

"Well...I...ok," Jake said before walking off.

"Bella, wow. I'm so proud you," Edward said.

"Yeah, well no one humiliates my best friend and gets away with it," I said looking over at Rose.

"I feel major revenge coming on," Alice squealed.

I laughed and nodded in agreement as everyone else got down to plotting.

"Ugh, I can't stand him," Edward said.

"What?"

"Look over there."

I did and noticed Jake over at the sluts' table but he wasn't paying any attention to them he was staring right our way.

"Well then lets give him something to stare at," I said before kissing Edward.

When we came up for air I put my forehead against his and heard him say wow.

"Yeah wow," I said. There weren't words to describe how good it was kissing Edward.

I looked over at Jake to see him quickly frown and then turn around to Jess and all the other sluts.

Jake wouldn't know what hit him when me and my gang put him in his place. Let's just say he will be running home with his cowardly tail between his legs.

An. Evil Laugh Time Mwahhh

So I know lots of stories have Jacob in them and I just had to do it. I am very much Team Edward if you didn't already gather that from my utter hatred towards Jake in this chapter.

So, what are they gonna do? You can guess if you want I'm sure at least one of you will get it. 

I want to thank everyone who has added this story do their alert/favourites,

And of course to everyone who has reviewed thank you so much. Please please can we get the reviews up to maybe 45? 

And does anybody want any different POVs in this story. If you do please tell me who and then I'll get working on that.

I might put some AxJ and RxEm Fluff in the next chapter. Maybe if you really want it! 

Please hit this little green button *below* and I will love you forever.

Love A xo 


	11. Distractions and Doll Houses

Chapter 12- Distractions and Doll Houses

Rosalie's POV

I couldn't believe that Jake had come back to Forks. What he did to me was the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I hate him for it. When I told Emmett what he did, he was furious. I literally had to restrain him from kicking his ass when he came into the cafeteria.

I couldn't believe I had met Emmett only a couple of months ago. I loved him already and felt that we had been going out for years. This is what I have always wanted. The loving boyfriend, great friends and hilarious over protective brothers. I guess I was getting it.

Emmett and I were currently sitting in my room discussing what we were going to do to Jake. I wasn't paying attention though. I was just staring at him; he is just so gorgeous.

"Rosie?" He asked.

I snapped out of my reverie then and looked up at his cherub like face.

"Yeah?" I said dazed.

"Are you ok? You look a bit out of it?"

"Of course I'm fine, I'm just ogling my man," I grinned.

"Oh, well in that case, ogle away," he said while flashing me a beautiful smile.

"I think I'm done now, what were you saying?"

"I was thinking about paint and feathers..."

I grinned again. That was a great idea.

"Yeah, let's put the paint into his locker and then drop a bag of feathers on him from above when we had registration in the gym," I said.

"Great idea babe."

We got...um...distracted then and spend the rest of the night making out on my bed.

Alice's POV

Me and Jazz were in the food court in the mall getting something to eat when my phone rang.

"Hello Rose," I said as I looked at the caller ID.

"Hey Alice, could you...Emmett stop it," she giggled. Oh no I didn't even want to know what they were doing.

"Rose..."

"Sorry...I got distracted. Could you get some pink paint and a bag of feathers please?"

Pink paint and feather, what in the world are they for.

"Rose what are..." but I just remembered that we were doing our revenge on Jake tomorrow in school. I grinned.

"Oh, I get it. Sure I'll pick them up," I told her before hanging up and dragging Jazz into the DIY store.

"We have to get paint and feathers for Jake's Revenge," I explained to Jazz who had a very confused look on his face.

"Oh ok," he just said.

We continued looking for paint and feathers when I seen this cute little life size doll house.

"Awe Jazz look, it's really cute," I sais as I grabbed his hand and started climbing in.

"Alice, I don't think..."

"Ssh Jazz, this is romantic," I said.

"Well in that case," he smirked before pulling me into him and kissing me.

Awe.

We continued making out in total bliss until an employee of the store kindly asked us to refrain from our PDA in their store.

We giggled the whole way as we paid for the stuff then walked hand-in hand out of the mall and into my car to drive home.

**So this is just a fluff chapter, for those of you who wanted a little insight into JxA and EmxR relationships.**

**Next chapter is the revenge and a surprise !!!**

**Please review **

**Love A xo **


	12. The Famous Six

Disclaimer: I forgot one in the previous chapter so for two chapters I AM NOT STEPHANIE MEYER NOR WILL I EVER BE SO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. Ok good so now that's over with on with the story.

Chapter13- The Famous Six

**An. Here you go, the latest adventures in the famous six stories. Ha I'm joking. You'll find out why this chapter is called so at the end of the chapter. Please excuse the language in this chapter but it's necessary for the story.**

The plan is set. Emmett and Jasper are in place in the gym with the feathers and Rose, Alice and I had spent the entire night filling Jake's locker with the pink paint.

Now, we are in the girl's bathroom looking at a fully transformed Rose. She looks exactly as she used to before her makeover. This is also part of the plan.

Rose is going to come into school and walk right up to Jake and say, "Guess whose back." Then she's going to walk away and hide with Ali, Edward and I behind the pillar and watch as Jake open his locker.

"Guys, I don't know about this..."Rose whined.

I am having déjà vu. This is just like when she first had to strut into school after her makeover.

"Don't be silly Rose, you are a confident sexy girl who is going to show this loser that he didn't get to you back then," Alice chimed while I nodded my head vigorously.

"You guys are right, let's do this."

"Wait for the text," I said.

Just as I said this, my phone buzzes.

**Plan in motion Mrs Sexy Pants**

**ILY E **

Awe. Isn't he just the cutest?

I click reply and write:

**Copy that Mr Sexy Pants**

**ILY2 B**

"Let's get this show on the road," I said before walking out of the bathroom with Alice and Rose behind me.

I confidently strut up to Jake and cough to get his attention. He looks up at me and then smirks.

"Hey sexy...what's up?" He said while checking me out.

Gross I really dislike this guy.

"Well..." I whisper in what I hope is a seductive tone, "I have someone very special who wants to meet you," I wink.

And just as his eyes light up, Rose walks directly into view and his expression immediately changes to one of horror.

"Rose," he splutters. "But I thought..."

Rose walked right up to him and said, "Guess who's back bastard," before grinning and walking away around the corner leaving a stunned and slightly pissed Jake standing before me.

"You ass," I said before following Rose and Alice round the corner to where Edward is standing with a video camera in his hand.

I squeeze up beside him, kiss him quickly and then turn to look at what's happening.

Jake is still in shock but he makes his way over to his locker.

I am shaking with anticipation as his hand reaches up to open his locker.

"This is gonna be good," I whisper and just as I do, Jake opens his locker and paint sprays him directly on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL..." he booms all over the hall.

People who are walking past are cracking up and we are all rolling on the floor laughing.

"Phase one complete." Edward says before helping us girls up off the floor because phase two needs to be in motion before Jake rubs off the paint.

And right on time, Mr Banner comes running down the corridor shouting insults to anyone who isn't in the gym.

We cornered Mr Banner a couple of days ago and told him Rose's story and our plan to get back at the jerk and Mr Banner was more than willing to help; he's such a cool teacher.

"MR BLACK," he booms, "Why are you not in registration?"

"Sir...look at me," Jake tries to explain.

"I don't have time for your excuses boy, get to the gym immediately."

Before Mr Banner shouts again, Jake scurries down the hall and round the corner into the gym. We then find that the coast is clear and come out of our hiding place.

After thanking Mr Banner, for his impressive role, we make our way to the gym.

"Mr Sexy Pants...Is that what you're going to call me in bed?" Edward whispers in into my ear in a husky voice.

My legs start to quiver at the mere mention of having sex with Edward. But I can't lose my cool..I think.

"Only if you call me Mrs Sexy Pants," I whisper back in an equally sexy voice and smile widely when I here his intake of breath and feel him stiffen beside me.

But before he can reciprocate, we have reached the gym and are taking out places on the bleachers.

"Now, as you all know, we have a new student with us this week," the principal starts. Of course we knew this was going to happen because it happened when the Cullen's first moved here. That is why it was the perfect opportunity to get Jake.

Rose now looks like 'Rachel' to Jake and he is constantly looking over this way wrecking his brains thinking where the hell 'Rose' has gone.

A lot of people are sniggering at the sight of him, including a few teachers.

"So Jake, if you would like to come down here and introduce yourself..."the principal finishes.

With that, Jake reluctantly gets up and walks right into the middle of the gym where Em and Jazz are hiding directly above.

More people are laughing now because they have noticed that Jake is covered in pink paint and we can hardly hold in our own laughter.

"Well I'm Jake and I..." but before he can finish, Emmett and Jasper have tipped the bag over and the white feathers and now flying directly towards a horrified Jake.

Before he can run though the feathers start sticking to his body like glue.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" The principal is shouting over the booming laugher in the gym.

Emmett and Jasper have now descended from their hiding place and Rose, Edward, Alice and I are making our way towards Jake.

"That's what you get, you fucking ass for messing with my girlfriend!" Emmett shouts.

"And our sister," Edward and Jasper say at the same time as me and Ali shouted, "And our best friend!"

"But, where the hell is she? I don't see her anywhere?" Jake shouted

"I'm right here," Rose says as she pulls her hair back into a ponytail and puts on her glasses.

Jake gasped and said, "Rose?"

"Yeah it's me Jake," she hissed back at him.

"But I..."

"You see after the shit you put me through, my brothers and my parents were really pissed so we moved to Forks where we have had the best time of our lives. When I saw you here I told everyone what you did and they went mad. I mean this is nothing compared to what Emmett wanted to do to you," when she said this Rose walked over to Emmett and he put his arms around her. She took a deep breath and continued, "You better get the fuck out of here, or else I will let Emmett kick your ass."

"Yeah, I think it would be really fun to kick his ass again. Don't you Ed?" Jasper asked.

"Absolutely; I has so much fun the first time," Edward agreed.

"Ok ok I'll leave," Jake agreed before trudging out of the gym.

Once he left everyone erupted into applause for Rose and the day continued out as normal.

*************

It is Friday night now, and we (meaning the six of us) are sitting in my living room watching re runs Friends on the TV.

Just as Ross if taking a heart attack over a moist-make sandwich, my dad comes in the door with the biggest grin on his face and looking very nice in a pair of black trousers and a green shirt.

"Wow dad, you look great. Where are you going?" I ask.

"Yeah pops, where a_re_ you going?" Emmett repeats while everyone laughs.

Charlie is looking kind of nervous and flustered now.

"I'm...eh...just going out with a friend from the station for a few drink seeyoulaterkids," he mumbles and then rushes out the door into an awaiting taxi.

I feel a smirk creeping up on my face and I look over at Emmett and Alice who are wearing matching smirks.

"Are you two thinking what I'm thinking?" I grin.

"Oh yeah," Emmett says.

"It's sneaking time," Alice says.

I nearly forgot that Edward, Rose and Jasper were here. Not that I could ever forget that Edward was sitting right next to me, rubbing circles into the palm of my hand and ruffling my hair.

"What the heck is sneaking time?" Rose asked.

"Well..." I began but Alice gave me her puppy dog eyes and I knew she wanted to tell the story.

I nodded my permission to her and she squealed in delight.

"So a couple of years ago, Charlie started acting really weird and we didn't know what the hell was going on. Like he'd come home from work for five minutes and then suddenly leave again and then he wouldn't come back until the early hours of the morning. It was really weird. Then he started leaving earlier for work and not coming home at all. We thought he was into something dodgy but with him being a police office and all it didn't add up. So Emmett suggested we sneak up on him and follow him one night to see where he was going. So I stayed here like any other night. And as normal, Charlie came home for five minutes and then went out again. But this time we followed behind in my car and followed him to a tall building. He got out and went into the building. So we followed and..."

"And what Alice..." Jasper moaned. "Come on..."

"And...It was a secret dating agency," Alice concluded.

Emmett and I were laughing, Rose looked horrified, Jasper looked confused and Edward was still playing with my hair not paying attention.

"A dating agency?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," I said. "We never said anything to him. It stopped after a while. I guess he gave up."

"So is that what you think he's doing now?" Rose asked.

"No I think he's on a date," Emmett said.

"How do you know that?" I asked Emmett.

"Easy, he's really nervous. That's exactly the same way I was on my first date with Rosie."

Awe.

"Awe Em baby, really you were nervous? Rose asked him.

"Of course, I was afraid of screwing up even though we were already boyfriend and girlfriend," he answered grinning.

"Ok it's cute but where would he go on a first date?" Alice said.

Suddenly I got it.

"I know. Quick get into the cars."

We all scrambled into one car, and I drove.

"We can be the famous six you guys," Emmett exclaimed as we were driving out of the drive way.

"Emmett it's the famous five you idiot," Jasper said.

"So I want a famous six and we are the famous six," He demanded.

"Fine ok Emmett whatever you say. We're here," I said.

We pulled up outside this cute little restaurant called Bella Italia that I know Charlie loves and decided that all of us going in, is a dead give away. So Edward and I decided to 'pretend' we were on a date.

"Ok let's go," I said to Edward as I pull my arms through his.

"Table for two please," Edward says politely to the waitress. I can't help the jealous feeling I get as I watch her check out my boyfriend. MINE.

Fuming, I follow Edward to a booth in the corner.

"What's wrong?" Edward asks as soon as the waitress is away.

"Did you not notice?" I hissed.

"Notice what Bella?" He asks.

"The way she was bloody checking you out. I mean come on, you said table for two, we are coming together, could it be anymore obvious that we're on a date here," I shriek.

"Bella love, calm down. I hold no interest in her or any other woman in this world except for you of course," He grinned.

So ok, good answer. My insides are all warm and tingly again.

"Oh quick look there he his," Edward says while looking over at the entrance. "Who the heck is that?"

When I look over, the whole world stops.

My dad is on a date with Elizabeth Brandon. ELIZABETH FREAKING BRANDON. ALICE'S FREAKING MOTHER.

I gasp. "No freaking way."

"What Bella? Who is it?"

"It's Alice's mom," I whisper.

"No way didn't her divorce only come through like a couple of days ago," Edward says.

"Yeah. Wow this is huge. Come on we need to go now." We didn't buy anything so we quickly get up and run out of the restaurant.

My dad is dating Alice's mom. But that means...if they get married....

*******

**An. Yes people. Bella's dad and Alice's mom are dating. As to whether or not they'll get married...well you'll have to wait and see.**

**But what did you think. I'm sorry for the late update. I made it two pages longer to make it up to you.**

**Review and I'll give everyone a cyber cookie AND a hug.**

**Xo A **


	13. Waiting

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to proclaim to the world, that I own the twilight saga, I would unfortunately probably be arrested and sued by the lovely SM.

**AN. SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN. **

**I THANK EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING AND ADDING TO FAVOURITES AND ALERTS. I MEANS SO MUCH. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO PEOPLE WHO HAVE DECIDED TO WAIT UNTIL MARRIAGE...YOU WILL SEE WHY! **

Chapter 14- Waiting

I couldn't believe it. Neither could Alice. If my dad married here mom, that would make me, her and Emmett siblings. This was insane.

Of course I was thrilled for a couple of reasons.

First of all, that Charlie was dating again. After Renee the first time he started even thinking about it was when he went to that stupid dating agency. Obviously that didn't work out and he left it at that. He never told Emmett and me that he had been there. I think he didn't want to be embarrassed or whatever. I was so happy that he was finally happy. I could see it. He was a little more cheery in the morning, he always had a huge smile planted on his face coming home for 'work' and when I tried to ask what he was so happy about he just shrugged and said, 'It's a nice day innit?'

Even though it wasn't; it never was in Forks.

Another reason I was happy was because if Charlie married Elizabeth that would me and Alice stepsisters. But no really to us; we would be sisters. I couldn't wait. I already thought of Alice as my sister but the prospect of her actually becoming related to me and living in the same house as me was too much.

But I was getting ahead of myself. Over the next week I tried to push it out of Charlie. But he never budged. He wouldn't tell me where he goes, and he still wouldn't tell me about that damn smile.

"He'll tell in his own time love, they both will," Edward told me after I had raged about it again.

We were in his house because his parents were away for the weekend. I was given full permission by Charlie after Esme rang and asked so that wasn't the problem. The problem was I was freaking out. I was here for three whole days with my boyfriend on my own. God.

"I know, it's just so damn frustrating that he won't open up and tell me even though I know," I told him.

"Well maybe I can distract you."

Oh god; that's what I was afraid of.

He leaned forward to kiss me but I turned my head and he caught the side of my cheek. When I looked back up, the look on his face broke my heart. He looked like he had been rejected; which I had just did.

"We-need to talk Edward," I said as calmly as I could.

"Oh god; you're breaking up with me aren't you?" He said.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"You're using that line 'we need to talk'. Bella please don't do this. I mean I know we're only young but I love you. Geez I know how that sounds but I really do and I-"

"Edward stop!" I shouted.

He shut up and looked at me. "...You." I stated.

How could he think that? The colour in his face came back and he immediately relaxed.

"Oh god, thank goodness," He said as I smiled at him.

"I love you too you big stupid dummy. I don't intend on ever breaking up with you," I grinned.

"Well what was that about? You have me so worried."

I couldn't believe I was going to say this to his face. This was going to be embarrassing.

"I want to wait." I stated. This was awful.

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"I want to wait..."

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked as he looked as me through his long lashes. I was getting lost in his eyes again. DAMN IT BELLA. STOP THAT.

"I want to wait until I get married to have.......sex." I said while looking down at my hands as I felt my face turn a million shades of red.

Edward put his finger under my chin and lifted my head so that I looked into his eyes.

I was surprised that he hadn't dumped me right there.

"So do I," he stated. Oh my god. Was he perfect or what?

"Thank you," I grinned before attacking his lips with mine.

Edward lifted me up and placed me on his bed as he lay down on top of me. Our kiss was turning into a full blown make out session. The necessity for air made us stop. But he kept going kissing down my jaw line and onto my neck. I let out an involuntary moan and pulled my head back to give him more room. Just as he made his way back up to my mouth, my damn phone rang.

"Damn it," I muttered and I heard him chuckle as he lifted my phone off the table beside the bed, looked at the caller ID and then began to kiss my neck again.

He handed the phone to me and I let out a groan as I saw ALICE flashing on the screen.

"This better be good Alice or I'll chop your head off," I warned as I answered the phone.

"What a lovely way to greet me oh sister of mine," Her bell like voice greeted me.

"What is it Alice?" I groaned.

"Well...the four of us were just saying that we should come over and keep you and Edward company in that big lonely house."

"We're doing just fine on our own," I heard Edward mutter as he continued to kiss my neck and jaw line. How he heard her I don't know, but I didn't care right now.

"How about tomorrow," I gasped out as Edward bit down slightly on my ear lobe.

He grinned before continuing his attack on my face.

"Why not...of I see..."Alice said and I could practically see her grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yeah so...see...you...tomorrow..." I gasped out before shutting the phone off and giving Edward my undivided attention.

"That pixie is annoying sometimes," He muttered as he pressed his lips gently to mine.

That was the best night of my life.

**AN. OKAY MY LOVELIES. JUST A BIT OF FLUFF THERE. I JUST CAN'T RESIST.**

**DON'T WORRY ABOUT LIZZY AND CHARLIE; THINGS ARE GOING TO WORK OUT. BUT...MY LIPS ARE SEALED. I'M NOT TELLING HOW! MWAHH, YOU KNOW YOU LOVE ME.**

**LOTS OF LOVE,**

**A**

**PS. PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW WITH A CHOCOLATE COVERED EDWARD ON TOP. X **


	14. Previous Boyfriends and Girlfriends

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN. SO THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR TWO WEEKS: I'M GOING ON HOLIDAY. YAY! CAN'T WAIT!**

**I'LL STILL BE WORKING ON MY STORIES THOUGH! I'LL JUST BE DOING IT IN THE SUN!**

Chapter 15- Previous Boyfriends and Girlfriends

The next day, Alice kept good on her promise. She came bearing gifts: a huge bunch of movies and popcorn and chocolates.

I thanked Rose and Jasper for each staying at Alice's house and at my house so that Edward and I could have a night to ourselves to which Emmett replied, "She better not be a woman yet Edward or I'll have to kill you."

"Don't worry Em, she won't be a woman until we—I mean she gets married."

We didn't mention the slip up but I wanted to talk to him about it later.

We laughed and joked the whole night and ended up sprawled all over the living room while Rose put in a movie. Edward and I were wound together on the love seat while Rose and Em were sitting together on the other sofa and Jas and Alice were lying on the floor.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up in Edward's arms as he walked up the stairs.

"Where..." I started groggily.

"Everyone's passed out in the living room so I thought we'd go up to bed," he explained.

"Ok," I managed to say before I was overcome by sleep in my Edward dream land.

The next day I woke up to Edward not being next to me and I began to worry. I didn't like the feeling of him being gone.

"Edward?" I called out just as the bedroom door opened and Edward walked in holding a tray with what looked like blueberry pancakes and orange juice on it. I smiled. How did I get him?

"Morning love," he smiled.

"Morning. Mmmm, smells lovely," I commented.

"Well here you go."

We ate in silence with me feeding him bits of pancake. Then I got dressed and went down the stairs to see everyone in the kitchen eating pancakes also. Emmett had on what I assumed to be Esme's apron and was spooning pancakes onto everyone's plates.

"Gee Emmett, since when do you cook breakfast?" I joked.

"Hey! I cook you and Alice breakfast all the time," he argued.

"That he does," Alice said.

"I was just joking."

"I know you were." Emmett smiled at me.

After breakfast everyone left even Rose and Jas. Rose was going with Alice shopping and Jas was going to my house to play video games with Emmett. Edward and I were now sitting in his living room watching TV.

"Edward?" I turned to him.

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean when you said I will still be a woman until our wedding?"

"Oh um—I...oh god. Did that freak you out? I um..."

"No I actually like the idea of us still being together when it's time to get married." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Me too," he grinned.

We spent the rest of the day just lounging in his living room asking random questions until we came to one particular one I didn't want to talk about.

"Previous boyfriends?" Edward asked.

"Um..." I started.

"Bella?" Edward pressed.

"I used to date this guy called Mark. Um—he was the captain of the football team and he asked me out so I said yes."

"Is that all?"

"No. Eh...so we dated for around two months until I caught him cheating on me at one of Alice's parties," I admitted.

"Bella I'm sorry," Edward started.

"It's ok, it was years ago. I'm over it. So...same question."

"Not many, one girl was pretty serious called Kate. I thought I loved her. But it turns out she loved someone else. Kinda similar stories."

"Well I'll not say I'm sorry because as selfish as it sounds but if you were still with Kate would you be with me?"

"Probably not. That is until I told her I was in love with someone else." He grinned at me.

"You wouldn't?"

"I would. Bella I am in love with you and I knew that very first day when I bumped into you in the corridor."

"I love you too Edward with all my heart."

"Good cause I don't know what I would do if you didn't."

"Luckily we don't have to worry about that then." I smiled.

"Yes that's true."

**AN. OK SO I KNOW IT'S SHORT BUT I HAD TO PACK AND STUFF SO I DIDN'T REALLY HAVE ANY TIME. SORRY!**

**LOVE A XO**

**NEXT UPDATE: 17****TH**** AUGUST 2009 **


	15. Engaged?

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

**AN. SO I'M BACK AND I KNOW IT'S A DAY LATE SUE ME LOL. **

**I THINK YOU ARE GOING TO KILL ME AFTER YOU READ THIS BUT STORY THE STORY WRITES ITSELF!**

**SO HOPEFULLY YOU'LL ENJOY**

**LOVE A XO**

Chapter 16- Engaged?

"No Alice," I sighed.

"Yes Bella!"

Alice was pacing up and down in my living room.

"As soon as he comes in that door we ambush him. This has gone on too long."

It had been a month since we found out about Charlie and Elizabeth and Alice was adamant that they tell us. Today.

"Let them tell us on their own Alice," I reasoned.

"They'll never tell us," she whined.

I knew I was never going to win so I just grunted.

Just then I heard the cruiser pull up into the driveway.

"We do this my way Alice," I warned.

"Fine fine," she agreed; she was jumping up and down in her seat.

Charlie came in and went straight to the kitchen to hang up his gun belt as usual and then he came into the living room.

"Afternoon girls," Charlie chirped.

"Hey dad," Alice and I said together.

Charlie raised his eyebrows at Alice as did I.

"What? I told you I think of you as my dad," she explained.

"Awe well thanks Alice," Charlie cooed looking slightly uncomfortable.

It was now or never.

"We have something to as—"

"Are you dating my mom?" Alice blurted out.

"Alice!" I scolded.

"Sorry," she squeaked. "Couldn't hold it in."

"You girls know?" he exclaimed.

"It's true?" I gasped.

"Well...sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well I um...proposed." he said sheepishly.

"WHAT!" Alice and I shouted at the same time.

"Yeah yesterday."

You've only been dating like two months." I said.

"I know but I love her so much," Charlie smiled and by the way he smiled I couldn't help but smile back.

I turned slowly to Alice and saw her face mirrored mine.

"We're sisters," I squeaked.

"I know!"

I run over to her and engulfed her in a hug.

"Wait what about...Emmett and our house and..." I started.

"Calm Bells. Emmett knows I told him yesterday and we're moving into Alice's house because it's bigger.

Emmett knew. Well, that explains the grin on his face at the movies last night.

**********

Two days later, Alice was helping me unpack in my new room. Remember when I said that Alice's house was huge, I never really appreciated it until I moved in. The house has five bedrooms; every one of them has an en-suite and a huge closet. My room is next to Alice's and Emmett's is down the stairs.

Everything seemed to be great. I had a new sister and mom, the most perfect friends and Adonis himself; Edward Cullen.

It felt weird calling Elizabeth mom but in so many ways she has been my mom since Renee left; a very long time ago.

"Can you believe all this?" Alice asked.

"No it's all going so fast," I agreed.

"I know two days ago I had no siblings and now I have a big brother and a sister." She smirked.

I looked over at her and then started laughing.

"What?"

"You totally hit on your brother," I said.

"Oh my god I so did!"

We laughed and laughed for ages then until mom called us for dinner.

"When's the wedding?" Alice asked over dinner.

"October 3rd," dad said.

"That's only seven months to prepare," Alice moaned.

"Alice this is not going to be a big event," mom warned.

"Ok ok, so who's coming?" she asked.

"Well, apart from the obvious, all your other half's and their parents, your grandma and grandpa and deputy mark and his wife. That's it," mom said.

"Alice, you know you probably should start looking for bridesmaid dresses because they are pretty important," mom smiled at us.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you," Alice chimed.

She went straight into wedding mode then so after dinner I headed over to Edward's house. I never knocked anymore it was silly to anyway. Just as I stepped into the hallway, Edward came storming out of the kitchen with the most murderous expression on his face.

"NO!" he shouted before noticing me standing there.

"Bad time?" I asked.

"No come on," he said walking up the stairs. I followed him up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella I..." he said putting his face in his hands.

"Hey," I crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?"

He sighed and looked up at me only to look down at the floor again.

"We're moving away," he said.

**********

**(an. Please don't hate me)**

4 years later

Bella aged 21

"What's makes you think you're right for this job ah...Miss Swan?" The interviewer asked.

"Well I'm hardworking, loyal, organised and I can negotiate a good deal," I smiled my fake smile I'd been using for so long now.

"And why would you need to be able to negotiate a good deal at Barney's Restaurant?" Mr Jackson smirked.

Damn it! Another one.

This was the 6th interview I'd had since graduating college 6 months ago. I'd graduated with a degree in journalism and English literature. The 6 interviews I'd been to however have nothing to do with either of those. This particular one was for a waitressing position.

"I mean you know get people to buy more," I bargained.

"Yes well thanks for coming in; we'll be in touch. NEXT!"

Yeah right! I trudged out of the restaurant and into my car to begin the journey home. I lived in Brooklyn now, with Alice. Alice was working on opening up her own boutique since graduating with a degree in fashion. "You can always work with me," she's offered. But I didn't want to work in a boutique. I wanted to work in publishing. I wanted to be a writer. But everywhere was full. I looked everyday in the newspaper for ads and all I found was these crappy waitressing ones. At this moment in time I'll probably be 6 before I get a job.

Life was hard for me now. Ever since he left me that is. I refused to think or speak his name. When he told me he was leaving my world had crashed around me. I begged and pleaded with him and Carlisle and Esme to stay to no avail.

It killed me as it did Emmett and Alice. But it had worked out for them. Emmett and Rose went off to NYU together and Alice and Jasper were good at the whole long distance thing. Me and him, not so much. It killed me everyday to read his emails or hear his voice knowing I couldn't ever see his face or kiss him or just hold him. They had moved back to Alaska because the hospital begged Carlisle to come back.

He left two weeks after telling me and we broke up only a month later. I was a zombie to everyone even my family. It was as if someone had died. And it felt like a part of me had died. I only spoke to when someone asked me a direct question and even then answers were minimal. This went on for the remainder of the school year. I passed all of my exams seeing as all I did was study. I never went out with friends. Every night I cried myself to sleep. It physically hurt to be away from him but it was 10 times worse knowing that he could be with some other girl.

I got accepted into NYU a year after Emmett as did Alice and we moved into our own apartment in Brooklyn a couple weeks later. The apartment is just a couple streets away from Emmett and Rosalie's and it felt good knowing my big brother was just down the street from me. Dad and mom got married on October 3rd as planned although there were 5 missing people. Jasper went to Dartmouth but when he graduated he came to live in New York to apply for a lecturer's job at NYU. He lives in Central New York now but practically lives in our house. I know soon Alice and Jazz will move in together but that thought is at the back of my mind.

I never heard from him and I haven't seen him since the day he left Forks. I think about him everyday and even though I'm sort of back to normal and I don't cry myself to sleep anymore, it still hurts like hell to think about him.

**********

"What about this one?" Alice said over breakfast; a week after my disastrous interview at Barney's.

She was looking through the jobs section of today's newspaper.

"Go on," I muttered sipping my coffee.

"Assistant to Executive Producer of Mason Enterprises, Monday to Friday, some weekends, irregular hours, 10 dollars an hour. Bella this is right up you street."

"What the heck is Mason Enterprises?"

"You know that big building in Times Square. Right slap bang in the middle," I nodded my head. "They do trailers for movies and TV shows."

"Ok 10 dollars an hour sounds good but I don't know how to be an assistant."

"Bella of course you can do it. It's easy, all you have to do is answer phone calls, get coffee and possibly the odd dry cleaning pick up," she shrugged.

"Ohh I need the money why not?"

**********

"Ok Miss Swan, you have a very impressive résumé," Julie; the girl interviewing me said.

"Really?"

"Yes absolutely. Mason Enterprises would love to have you," she smile kindly at me.

"Just like that?" I asked; no catch.

"Well...you boss is a bit of a handful. He's went through 5 assistants in the last two months."

"Five?"

"Yes. He's very serious about what he does and he doesn't have time for the kind of assistants he has. He needs somebody sharp and organised. The last assistant was late by two minutes into the office and he fired her right on the spot."

Oh god what a arrogant pig.

"I would advise you to be in at least a half an hour before him, with his schedule already memorised and a fresh cup of coffee on his desk."

"What time does he come in at?" I asked apprehensively.

"Normal time is 7. But if there's something really important on be prepared to be in as early as 5:30."

"5:30 in the morning?"

"Yes."

"Why isn't he doing this?" I asked. Not that I would want him to doing it. Lord knows, he'll probably fire me as soon as he sees me.

"Because that's my job. If he did it I wouldn't have anything to do. But because of the others he will be here in around 5 minutes to assess you as such. Don't worry you'll do fine." She reassured me after seeing my expression.

Oh god I am so screwed.

Sure enough after 5 minutes exactly there was a brisk knock on the door and in walked the last person I ever expected to see in a million years...

"Bella?" Edward choked out as he stared at me.

"Edward?" oh god.

Look at him. He's so gorgeous. My memory defiantly did not do him justice. He was a little taller and his jaw and cheekbones were more defined. He looked more manly. Defiantly more manly. Oh god, no I was falling in love all over again. Was I ever really out of love with him?

But this can't happen. He left me; he broke my heart and now he's my BOSS! My heart was beating so fast.

This was bad. This was very bad.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I um..." what was I supposed to say. I was a wreck for months. My heart has never been the same. Yeah right.

"You know her?" Julie asked. I wasn't really paying attention to her.

I knew it was going to hurt me alter but I couldn't stop looking at his face. Was he always this gorgeous?

"You're my new assistant?" he asked.

"You're my boss the executive producer?"

"Oh my god. This is so..." he said slumping down into a chair.

"I know..." I agreed. "God executive producer?" I asked again.

"Yes, after college I came here. This is my uncles firm. I only did one year of college because he wanted me to learn from the inside and here I am. The world's youngest executive producer," he explained.

I cant do this. Oh my freaking god it's Edward Cullen.

"I can't..I mean I...have to go," I said getting up and starting for the door.

"Wait!" Edward shouted.

I turned towards him and my heart beat erratically; yep defiantly still in love with the guy.

"See you Monday?" he asked smiling my crooked smile. Except it might not be mine. It could be somebody else's for all I know. My heart did a flip and I swear it stopped for a second; just a second.

Could I do this? Could I be Edward Cullen's assistant? Yes I could do this. I f-ing Bella Swan; kiss ass 21 year old. I'm not shy timid 17 year old Bella anymore.

I could do this.

"Yes you will," I said in my most confidant voice before strutting out of there.

I could do this I repeated. I could be Edward Cullen's personal assistant.

Oh my freaking god I'm Edward Cullen's PA.

AN. THERE YOU HAVE. I AM GOING TO HIDE UNDER A ROCK AFTER THIS AN BECAUSE IM TOO DARN AFRAID TO FACE YOU!

PLEASE DONT HATE ME. THE STORY TOOK ME HERE AND IM JUST GONNA GO WITH IT TO SEE WHERE IT GOES.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.

LOVE YOU ALL

LOVE A XO

*RUNS AND HIDES UNDER A ROCK*


	16. Mr Cullen

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

AN. SO I CRAWLED OUT FROM UNDER THE ROCK AFTER SOME VERY APPRECIATED REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!

HERE'S CHAPTER 17...

PS. JUST A HEADS UP, SCHOOL STARTS SOON WHICH MEANS UPDATES WON'T BE AS FAST. BUT THAT'S LIFE. SORRY.

XO A

* * *

_**Previously on Anything Could Happen...**_

"_**See you Monday?" he asked smiling my crooked smile. Except it might not be mine. It could be somebody else's for all I know...**_

"_**Yes you will," I said in my most confidant voice before strutting out of there...**_

_**Oh my freaking god I'm Edward Cullen's PA...**_

**Chapter 17- Mr Cullen**

_I can do this. I'm kick ass 21 year old, sexy sophisticated smart Bella Swan._

Pssh yeah right. Who was I kidding? This stupid job has brought me right back to four years ago. Even though then I was never really shy or ugly or whatever but still you like to think that you have grown up in four years and can be personal assistant to the once love of your life.

Right now, it's Monday morning at 6 o'clock.

After coming home from my interview, I just wanted to soak and wallow in a nice hot bath but of course Alice was there jumping up and down in her seat. I told her everything from how nice Julie was to the crooked smile I had got from Edward on his way out. Of course Alice was ecstatic about it. She was the one who suggested me showing Edward what he was missing. I still hadn't told Emmett and Rose. All he knew was that I was now an assistant. Some part of me told me he already knew. I mean Rose is Edward's sister; he could have told her that I'm his assistant. But I knew Emmett and I knew that he was giving me time to tell him myself.

Doing my hair I tried to put it up in a smart up do but nope; it won't co-operate this morning. Instead I straighten it until it looks shiny and slick and then push a hair band into it. There that looks ok.

After some extensive shopping with Alice, I now have what we like to call, nice formal I'm a personal assistant clothes. I walked over to my wardrobe and looked through the masses of clothing. After mom and dad got married, they insisted on giving Alice and I our own personal credit cards to use in emergencies. We've had them since collage and since they have no limit we use them until our hearts our content.

I pulled out my black suit which consisted of a black a-line pencil skirt, a white blouse and a fitted jacket and my new favourite pair of Christian Louboutin heels. After much persuasion from Alice, I finally agreed to let her have a –lets teach Bella how to walk in heels-day which of course she was ecstatic about. And even I have to admit after getting over my clumsiness the about of beautiful shoes out there that I can now wear is amazing. These particular pair where given to me from Alice for my 21st birthday along with a red pair exactly the same. I love them.

I gave myself the once over before grabbing my Gucci sunglasses and handbag from the kitchen and walking down to the car. My poor old truck didn't make it to collage with me and to say that I was sorry would be a lie. Mom and dad both agreed (Along with Alice) that I needed a much nicer car for college and for my 18th they got me my new official baby. I got a sleek black Ferrari that I love more than life itself. I never really understood the feeling of speed until I got it. But putting the windows down and speeding along the highway with all the stares I get is an unbelievable feeling.

I hopped in and grabbed my feel good songs of 2009 CD before heading off down the driveway and towards New York City.

* * *

As I was pulling into the underground car park at Mason Enterprises a couple of guys were getting out of a black Mercedes. I made sure everything was locked before putting my sunglasses on the top of head, grabbing my bag and heading out into the car park. About a second after I had stepped out of the car the guys came running over in a state of shock.

"Woah, who owns this car?" One of them asked.

"Excuse me?" I said. Didn't he just see me get out of it?

"Who owns this car? You couldn't...I mean..." he trailed off after seeing my murderous expression.

"It is my car," I snapped at him before walking slowly up to him. I loved new confidant Bella.

I had the satisfaction of seeing him gulp audibly as I came toward him.

"And you've just blown you're chances of ever getting in it," I whispered into his ear before pulling back and strutting away toward the lift.

I could hear the other guys sniggering behind me and just as the lift doors closed I could've sworn I heard one say, "Man she was sexy."

I smiled and decided that I could do this. After all I was confidant sexy Bella.

The lift dinged on the 21st floor and I stepped out to see a desk right in front of the lifts. A small mousy girl was there already casually sipping a cup of coffee with her feet up on the desk.

"Ahem," I said and saw her look up before scurrying to change the position she was sitting in.

"Sorry um..." she started.

"Bella; Bella Swan. Nice to meet you," I forced out. It was far from nice.

"Oh Miss Swan," she looked visibly shaken as she started furiously typing on the computer screen. God maybe Edward was more respected than I thought; or feared.

"Mr Cullen is already in his office," she stated.

WHAT! How could he already be in the office? It was only...I checked my watch and it was only 6:45. Oh god, what a way to make an impression on your first day.

"Thank you," I said before running down the hall to a door that said Mr Edward Cullen on it. I opened it slowly fearing it brought you right into his office but thankfully it didn't. There was another desk there with a laptop and phone sitting ready on it. This must be my desk I thought. Over in the corner was an espresso machine and a toasty maker. So Edward likes toasties. To the left of my desk was another door presumably Edward's door. Oh no; he's in there right now.

Confidant sexy Bella, I thought as I crossed the room, leaving my bag on my desk as I passed it. I took three deep breaths before knocking on the door.

"Come in," Edward's sultry voice said.

Deep breaths Bella.

I hesitantly opened the door and stepped in.

The look on Edward's face as he saw me was priceless. I mean, I thought I looked good but he was looking at me like he wanted to just grab me and...

God Bella. Stop it I said. He's your boss focus on his face. Yeah bad idea.

"Bella," he breathed out through gritted teeth.

"Yes Mr Cullen?" I smiled. I was going to have fun with this. He left me. now he's going to see what he missed.

"You...I mean...you're late," he sighed.

Shit.

"Yes about that, Julie told me that you didn't get in to 7 and then there were some assholes in the garage over at my car...and god I just said assholes." I rambled.

Once again that damn sexy smirk appeared on his face.

"Assholes you say?"

"Yeah they started going on about how I couldn't possibly own my own car. I mean for god sake."

"Why what car to you drive?" He asked.

I smiled. Time to impress Swan.

"A Ferrari 355."

"A...what?" He choked out as his eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"A Ferrari," I grinned.

"My I can see how they would doubt that...I mean there was no reason for them to ever suggest that you couldn't be the owner of such a car."

He must of seen my expression half way through that sentence because it was a good thing he changed it.

"Anyway, we do have a few things to discuss. First here is your new Blackberry and home laptop for work purposes," he said handing me a brand spanking new Blackberry and a laptop in its case. I grinned taking them from him.

"Second answering phone calls. Take a message unless it's my mother or...Tanya." Tanya! Who the heck was Tanya. I sighed. I knew who it was.

I held my tongue of course because we weren't on a personal basis anymore.

"Ok," I said through gritted teeth. I tried my best to forget about it and try to smile but I couldn't. I think he noticed before he continued more quickly.

"Coffee, I take it black—"

"Two sugars," I finished automatically. Mistake number two.

"You remember how I take my coffee?" he asked his eyebrows raising.

"Of course I do. I remember everything about you," I blurted out before I could stop myself. "I mean...if that's all..." I finished looking down.

He didn't answer and when I looked up the expression on his face brought me back to when he was appraising my outfit.

"Mr Cullen?"

"Um...yes that's all," he finished before pretending to busy himself on some papers.

I started walking towards the door but stopped when I felt his eyes on me. even though I secretly revelled in him looking at me I turned slowly on the spot and he acknowledged that he had been caught um...staring.

"I would appreciate it if you would refrain from doing that Mr Cullen," I said before turning and walking out of his office with a victorious smile on my face.

Once back at my own desk I busied myself with setting up my Blackberry. I was surprised to see that Edward's number had not changed since high school. Yes I still knew it. Esme's and Carlisle's, Rose's and Jasper's and ugh Tanya's were also there. In case of emergencies I assumed. I decided to do my laptop after work because it would probably take longer. I noticed on my Blackberry that my work email address had already been set up. It was . I had everyone at works emails on there as well.

Just as I had finished checking out my Blackberry and sending a text to Alice explaining my encounter with Edward, the phone rang making me jump a mile.

Ok breathe, it's easy pick up the phone answer it. Bella do it! Man up.

I picked up the receiver determined to make a good impression on whoever it was.

"Good afternoon. Bella Swan speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Bella dear,"_ Esme's soothing voice said to me.

"Esme?" I repeated. I hadn't seen or heard from her in years.

"_Oh Bella. How long has it been dear?"_ she sighed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry for not calling or meeting or..." what was I supposed to say to the woman I thought one day could have been my mother in law.

"_Oh honey don't worry about it. Listen how about we meet up for lunch. You me Rose and Alice?" _she asked.

"I would love that," I smiled.

"_Alright, well how about tomorrow is that alright?"_

"I'll need to check with Mr Cullen," I said.

I couldn't call him Edward could I? Not at work I decided.

Esme laughed. _"Oh don't you worry about him dear. I hope your first day is going ok."_

"Yeah yeah everything is great here," I said. And it was. I hadn't heard one peep from Edward in the hour and a half I'd been here. I needed to bring him his coffee after this I reminded myself.

"_That's good dear. Can I speak to him for a moment?"_

"Of course Esme. Hold just one second," I smiled into the receiver.

I pressed number one on my phone for Edward's line and waited until he picked up.

"_Yes Bella?"_ he asked. God did his voice always sound like this.

"Mr Cullen your mother is on line two," I smiled sweetly even though he couldn't see me.

"_Ok thank you,"_ he said.

He hung up and I said a quick goodbye to Esme promising to meet her at Rodrigo's at one with Alice and Rose. Rodrigo's is a little Italian restaurant just down the road from Mason.

I got up and went over determined to make my first cup of coffee from this machine. I got it on my second try and remembered to add two sugars. Edward always had a sweet tooth. I smiled remembering one time when we had went out for dinner and he had ordered us a strawberry cheesecake. I giggled remembering feeding him it and the smile on his smile.

Reality caught up to me as I continued stirring Edward's coffee.

I walked over to his door and opened it slowly and peeked my head around.

He was still on the phone but he motioned me forward. I stepped in and continued to his desk.

"Yes Mom I know but..." he was saying.

I put his coffee mug on his desk and started to back out of his office.

"I do love her," he said.

His words knocked the breath out of me and I stumbled to the door before collapsing onto my chair. He loved her. Who did he love? This Tanya girl?

My world was crashing around me as his words sank in. Edward had moved on. He had moved on to someone else while here I sat pining for him. It needed to stop. If he had moved on then so would I.

* * *

**AN. SO BELLA'S FIRST DAY AT WORK. AND EDWARD'S IN LOVE WITH TANYA GIRL. OR IS HE?**

**I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING.**

**NEXT UP...BELLAS LUNCH WITH ESME, AN ENCOUNTER WITH THE ONE AND ONLY TANYA, AND SOMEBODY'S FIRED AT MASON, BUT WHO??**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**XO A **

**PS. I JUST REALISED THAT I COULD TOTALLY EDIT CHAPTER RIGHT HERE ON FAN FICTION. I'MAN IDIOT!**


	17. Mr Fkin Peterson

**Chapter18- Mr F*kin Peterson**

"So he said I do love her?" Alice repeated for the one hundredth time that night.

"Yes Alice that's exactly what he said," I sighed.

The rest of the day had gone fine. There were a few phone calls but none were from any of the Cullen's or this Tanya chick.

"Well maybe he means his pet dog or his..."

"Alice stop! We both know he was talking about a person. He has moved on and I need to do the same. Maybe what we had isn't what I thought it was. Maybe it isn't what you and Jasper and Rose and Emmett have. Maybe it isn't true love," I broke down then. I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Oh Bella, come here," Alice said pulling me into her arms.

After that awful momentary lapse of character I promised myself I would never again cry over Edward Cullen.

The next morning the hot water of the shower allowed me to think clearer than a sodden pillow.

Fact 1. Edward had moved on. It was obvious. He had gotten over me way better than I had gotten over him.

Fact 2. He now has a new girlfriend who no doubt would be in and out of the office. I had to try and be reasonable with her. She probably didn't even know who I was. For all she knew I was the next assistant.

Fact 3. I know that Edward is unavailable but that doesn't mean I don't get to have some fun. I know that the stereotypical assistant is geeky with bad clothes and huge glasses. But by no means was I going to be that girl. I was going to be the sexy secretary. Much better. Tanya won't know what has hit her and I hope she feels threatened by me.

Satisfied with my revelations I got out of the shower to find Alice waiting on me.

"What are you doing up this morning?" I asked her. As a general rule Alice wasn't up out of bed before 10. Except if I had a hangover, she totally looks after me with painkillers and a nice breakfast.

"Well since we're going to lunch today and it's your second day, I was wondering if you wanted some help deciding what to wear?" she smiled at me.

Translation: Let's sex you up so Edward doesn't know what hit him.

I smiled and motioned with my hand for her to go find something for me to wear while I dried my hair.

After drying my hair, and letting it cascade down my back in soft curls, Alice came out of my closet with my new little black dress. It was just a traditional black dress, but paired with my razor sharp 5 inch electric blue Monolo shoes and a belt in the same colour, it went from plain old black, to sexy sophisticated blue and black. See the logic here.

"Great choice," I smiled.

I sat down in my dressing chair and asked Alice if she would help me with my make up. Of course she agreed and twenty minutes later I looked amazing. She hadn't did my eyes blue because one. It would have been too much blue and two. I was going to work not clubbing. Instead she did them a Smokey grey and added a thin layer of eye liner. My cheeks were now a rosy red because I never blushed anymore I needed it. The thin layer of foundation wasn't OTT but just perfect. And to top it all off my clear lip-gloss made my lips shimmer.

"Thanks Ali. You're the best," I smiled hugging her.

"I know now get that dress on girl."

After putting my dress and shows on, I added my belt and Alice gave me her black flower ring and her black earrings to complete the look. I had to say, I did look exactly like a sexy secretary.

* * *

Driving to work I felt strangely giddy. I knew why. I couldn't wait to see the look on Edward's face when he sees me. Yesterday I was just wearing a simple black suit and his eyes had popped out. Pulling into the car park I noticed the guys from yesterday hanging out beside their car. Oh great I thought. This should be good.

Getting out, I once again put my sunglasses on the top of my head only this time they were D&G ones and they had a little blue hint to them. I grabbed my laptop case, my Guess bag and my blackberry and started walking slowly towards the basement lifts.

"Hey beautiful sorry about yesterday," the same guy came up to me as I pressed the button for the lift.

"Yeah whatever," I muttered.

"Aww don't be like that. I really want to see the inside of your car," I said trying to sound seductive. I think I just vomited a little in my mouth.

"Nobody who treats me like that EVER gets to see the inside of my car. Now move asshole," I shoved him hard and watched as he keeled over in front of me just as the lift binged open.

I got in and smiled smugly at the bastard before the lift doors closed.

Once it binged on the 21st floor I rounded the corner to see the same girl sitting as yesterday doing the exact same thing. Only this time she had her earphones in. Wasn't she supposed to be listening for calls?

I walked over and pulled the earphone out of her ear.

"HEY!" she shouted before shutting up when she saw it was me.

"Listen here. If I catch you one more time slacking on this job you my dear will no longer be working here. Do you understand? Edward had no time for slackers like you."

She nodded furiously before turning off her I-Pod and turning right around and sitting straight up in her sit. While I was walking towards Edward's office the phone rang.

"Miss Swan?" she called after me.

"Edward isn't here and you know as well as I do that he doesn't take calls or messages before 10," is said before closing the door to the office and walking over to my desk.

I sorted through the meetings that Edward had today and wrote down a list of possible phone calls he was going to get and phone calls he would need to make. I also checked my email to find one from . I wonder who that is.

I clicked opened the email and read through it:

_Good Morning Miss Swan,_

_I am Brendan Mason owner of Mason Enterprises and I would like to congratulate you on becoming a member of our team here at Mason. Mason prises itself in its utmost abilities and ever increasing staff members and I believe you've got what it takes to go far. So don't fret now because you're only an assistant because Edward (my nephew I'm sure you know) is one of the best. Everything you learn from him remember it, because maybe not now but it a years time or three years time that information will be very relevant to you. So once again welcome to Mason and I look forward to meeting you sometime in the future._

_My best regards,_

_Brendan_

Gosh, an email from the head. I wonder if everyone gets one of those or if it's just me. The ringing of the phone brought me out of my thoughts.

"Mason Enterprises, Edward Cullen's office. How may I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"It's Emily from the front desk. I just thought I'd warn you that Mr Peterson is coming towards your office and he is in a foul mood."

"Mr Peterson?" I asked in confusion but just as she was about to answer the door flew open and in walked a man maybe in his late thirties.

"Ok thank you. I'll tell him," I told to the dead receiver before looking up to see Mr Peterson fuming at me.

"How may I help you this morning Mr Peterson?" I asked not wanting to be rude.

"Where the hell is the bastard?" he seethed.

Great another prick.

"I'm sorry but Mr Cullen isn't normally in until around 7:15. Is there something maybe I could help you with?"

"No there isn't. I need to speak to him immediately," he argued.

"Well if you would just hold on for one moment," I said picking up the phone to call Edward.

After two rings he picked up.

"Hello," he said in a rushed tone. He was obviously late.

"Mr Cullen, sorry to bother you but Mr Peterson is here to see you and he says it's urgent," I explained.

"That old bastard," he huffed. "Well tell him he'll just have to wait."

"Ok I will do that," I said muffling my laughter.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes tops Bella. Don't let the old bastard say or do anything to you."

"Don't worry Mr Cullen," I smiled.

"Bye Bells," he said.

I sat there stunned listening to the dial tone. Did he just call me Bells? A name that nobody has called me since he left.

I was so overcome with emotions, I completely forgot about Mr Peterson sitting across from me. If it was not for his excessive leg tapping I wouldn't have remembered him.

"Well?" he fumed.

"He'll be here soon. If you would like I could come and fetch you when he arrives?" I offered.

"No I'll just wait here."

What? No please and thank yous. What is it with Mason and their ever growing list of assholes?

"Ok."

I tried to ignore him and continue on with what I had been doing. But his ever growing frustration was getting on my last nerve. After about his fifth huff in a row I finally burst.

"Look Mr Peterson, you can here unannounced with no appointment. What do you expect Mr Cullen to do? Magically be here. You should have arranged a time to come."

"Well young lady, this is urgent news and what your lack of knowledge obviously doesn't understand is that when something is urgent it needs to be told immediately, no matter what."

"Excuse me?" did he just insult my intelligence?

"You heard me. Your nothing but a pig headed assistant that thinks dressing like that will hide the fact you have no common sense or any intelligence at all," he sneered.

I could feel myself turning in and the old Bella coming back, but it wasn't happening; new Bella was here to stay.

"For your information Mr Peterson common sense equates to the knowledge and experience which most people allegedly have, or which the person using the term believes that they do or should have. For example my common sense is telling me that you are a sexist pig who only thinks about himself and about ways to keep his affair with his assistant a secret from his wife. Am I right?" his face changed dramatically; his jaw dropped open and his eyes bulged out of his head. "Spot on," I grinned smugly.

"Now if you don't mind, _some _of us, mainly me by the looks of things, have work to do. I will inform your _assistant _of Mr. Cullen's arrival. That's all..." **(AN. A cyber-cookie to anyone who can tell me which famous actress says this in one of her films)**

With a huff and a groan he exited my office stamping his foot loudly with every step. I felt really proud of myself and also a bit apprehensive about what he would do. No matter how much I didn't want to admit it he was right. I was only an assistant and I didn't know what he could do.

I was fretting about it when Edward came in the door apologising profusely about how late he was. I think I faintly heard something about his car. I knew who to recommend if it was broke but then again seeing as it is his sister that a stupid suggestion. He walked past me and into his office.

I went and made a coffee up for him. Truth be told I was trying to butter him up for when I tell him Mr Peterson. I walked slowly into the room remembering to grab the bag of chocolate truffles I had bought him this morning. When I said I knew everything about him I wasn't kidding.

When I walked in he was typing furiously on his computer. Or should I say stabbing the keys with his fingers.

"Problem?" I asked.

"Um...well you see this thing...is that chocolate truffles?" he asked getting excited about the truffles in my hand.

"Yes it is." I smiled at him.

I handed them over along with his coffee.

"No way, they're for me?"

"Of course. You know I don't like them...I mean—what I mean is,uhh," crap. I had literally just said that he should remember that.

"Bella relax, of course I remember you hate them. If I remember correctly you're favourite kind of chocolate if good old fashioned milk chocolate because and I quote, 'It's creamy and delicious, how could anyone not like it?'"

I was stunned. Sure I was maybe expecting him to remember I hated truffles but to remember things I said...

"Yes well, I thought that...well you want the truth?" I looked at him solemnly.

He nodded and his green stared deep into my brown.

"Well I was originally just giving you them because I saw them yesterday and remembered you like them but...um...before when you late...I kinda pissed off one of your co-workers and I...well you know," I said looking ashamed.

To my surprise he laughed.

"You pissed off Peterson?"

I nodded glumly.

"And you thought I would be mad at you?" he asked looking me as if I had six heads.

"Well yeah."

"Bella, dear Bella. I hate that bastard. He needed to be put in his place. What happened?" he asked motioning for me to take a seat. Just as I was about to, the outside phone rang.

"Do you mind if I use yours?" I asked.

"No here," he replied pushing the phone towards me.

I answered on line two.

"Edward Cullen's office. Bella speaking, how may I help you today?" I smiled at Edward who smiled back.

"Bella?" A woman asked. Oh Rosalie.

"Hey Rose. What's up?" I asked relaxed. I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"First tell Edward to stop rolling his eyes. I'm his sister and he knows he loves me." I laughed.

"Rose said to tell you to stop rolling your eyes, you love her really."

"Yeah sure whatever you say Rose," he muttered.

"Ass," Rose said. "Anyway, I was just calling to see if you wanted me to come by and we can go together. I know Alice is out shopping so she is just gonna meet us there. Same as Mom," she explained.

"Sure tell Emmett to drop you off and we'll take the Ferrari," I smirked at Edward.

"Ok well I'll be there in around two hours. See you then. Love ya. Mwah!"

"Love you too Rosie," I said before hanging up.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked.

"Didn't your mom talk to you?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she did, but I thought that you kinda need your boss' permission to go to lunch," he smirked.

"Edward!" I scolded before I could stop myself. "I mean Mr Cullen."

"Jesus Bella stop calling me that!" he exclaimed. "I hate that you feel you need to call me that. Since when have you ever called me Mr Cullen?"

I blushed a slight pink for the first time in years, remembering exactly when I used to call him that. Apparently he remembered too.

"Anyway," he continued, "I think I have a meeting anyway so of course you can out to lunch."

"Ok thanks _Edward_," I replied before walking towards the door.

"Oh and Bella?" he said just as I was at the door.

"Yes?"

"You look utterly ravishing today," and there is was that damned crooked grin.

* * *

**So I know I promised Tanya and lunch and the firing but this is a filler. The ideas for this chapter just came to me. I guess you could say my mind took over.**

**For those of you who read Love Always Finds A Way, I will update soon. I promise I'm just super busy and I haven't really had time. I'm literally writing this at like 11pm. **

**Don't forget to have a guess at where the quote comes from half way through the chapter.**

**R&R**

**Luv, A**

**Xx**


	18. The Breakdown

Disclaimer: Last time I checked my birth certificate it didn't say Last Name: Meyer.

AN. So don't be mad because it's so late. I'm really sorry.

Previously:

"Edward!" I scolded before I could stop myself. "I mean Mr Cullen."

"Jesus Bella stop calling me that!" he exclaimed. "I hate that you feel you need to call me that. Since when have you ever called me Mr Cullen?"

I blushed a slight pink for the first time in years, remembering exactly when I used to call him that. Apparently he remembered too.

...

Bella?" he said just as I was at the door.

"Yes?"

"You look utterly ravishing today," and there is was that damned crooked grin.

...

Chapter19-The Breakdown

I walked slowly out of the office in a daze. Damn him and his damn crooked smile. I didn't have much time to sit and rifle through my thoughts because the phone rang as soon as I sat down.

"Mr Cullen's office. Bella speaking," I said politely holding the phone to my shoulder why trying to sort through the files on my desk.

"I want to speak to Edward," a nasty voice spat down the phone.

Cool it Bella!

"May I ask whose speaking?"

"It's Tanya," she seethed.

I nearly dropped the phone. This was the infamous Tanya the bitch. No wonder she got that nickname.

"I'll put you through. Hold please," I snarled right back.

I pressed line one for Edward and waited for him to answer.

"What's up Bella?"

"Tanya's on the phone," I said glumly.

"Oh—well...eh...p—ut her on," he stuttered.

"Ok," I grimaced.

I put her through and tried to focus on the file in front of me. But I couldn't concentrate knowing that he was probably in there talking goo goo to her! I picked up my blackberry and angrily punched in the text.

**I'm so pissed. B x **

Almost instantly I got a reply.

**I'm n the building. R x**

Thank god Rose was here.

Within two minutes I could hear her heels clicking down the hall way towards my office.

"Hey Rose," I sighed as she came into view.

"What wrong Bells?"

I nodded my head in the direction of Edward's office and she knew instantly. Did I mention I love my best friends?

Before I could say anything Rose stormed into Edward's office to find him sitting in his chair talking furiously on his phone.

"Tan—lis--," he tried to reason.

As I watched in amazement Rose marched right over to Edward and stole the phone from him. I almost giggled when I saw Edward's bewildered face.

"Hello Tanya," Rose snarled into the phone. "Leave my brother alone you slut!" she screamed before slamming the phone down on the desk.

"ROSE! What the hell?" Edward shouted.

"She needs to be fired out Edward," Rose explained.

"Rose stop," I said trying to take control of the situation.

"No Bella, tell him go on. He needs to know," she stared at me.

What the hell is she doing?

"Tell me what Bella," Edward spoke up then.

"N—othing...I um...we need to go now Rose!" I said stumbling out of his office.

"Fine ok," Rose said following me out.

We walked in silence down to my car before I turned to her when she was seated.

"What the hell was that Rose?" I shouted.

"Look Bells, I'm sick of pretending that you're ok because you're not."

"I'm fine," I said defensively.

"No you're not Bella. Please just listen to me," she said.

I sighed and put my head on the steering wheel.

"I know you more than you think. I know that you're different. You're more confidant and sexy and really intelligent. But I can still see the other Bella in you. The insecure 17 year old who tripped over air and blushed wildly. I can see sometimes when we're out the way you look longingly at me and Em, Alice and Jazz. I know you want what we have. And I know you're not over Edward Cullen," she finished.

I was crying from the start. She was right. She was totally right. I wasn't over him. I sobbed as she let me cry on her expensive dress. For once in the last four years, it felt good to be the old Bella. The Bella that was madly in love with Edward and didn't have a care in the world because everything was perfect. I fixed myself up before turning on the engine and driving out of the garage.

Rose didn't say anything and I was grateful for it. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair; a total Edward move. Ah Edward. What am I going to do with him? Of course I'm still in love with him. As soon as I seen him on my interview day everything came flooding back. But with the giddiness and the happiness came the hurt and the absolute devastation that he left behind.

He left behind a broken Bella. And now he was in my life again, I felt complete and whole.

As I pulled into the restaurant, I had come to one conclusion.

I was going to get him back and this time I wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

**An. Ok so this is just a kinda teaser chapter. Don't get your hopes up; Tanya is still in the picture. It is not gonna be "Oh Edward I love you." "Me too."**

**It's not gonna happen like that unfortunately. But I'm promising a lot of pranks and fun flirting until the big moment. **

**As always, please review**

**Love A**

**Xx **


	19. Stupid Mistake

Previously:

As I pulled into the restaurant, I had come to one conclusion.

I was going to get him back and this time I wasn't going to let him go anywhere.

**Chapter 20- Stupid Mistake**

Sighing as I sat back down in my chair outside Edward's office I reflected on what could've been the worst lunch of my life. Of course I was freaking out for no good reason. Esme Cullen is one of the nicest women I have ever met in my life and I don't know why I had ever been afraid to go to lunch. I laughed and cried during the whole lunch over the things Esme had said to me.

She had explained that when they moved it felt like she was losing two daughters and a son and that she wasn't ever going to get them back. Of course during my black hole days I hadn't thought once about what other people were going through so I was quite shocked to hear that not only Esme and Carlisle were cut up about mine and Edward's break up but the awful situation that Edward was in.

I couldn't believe it when Esme told me about him not eating and not talking and not hanging out with Rose and Jasper anymore. It felt like she was describing my life at the time. I couldn't believe that she had often heard him crying at night trying to go to sleep and that he still kept a picture of the both of us beside his bed. I was even more shocked to hear that Tanya was his first girlfriend from we broke up and that was four years ago. Of course I could sympathise with him there. I had been on a few dates in the last four years but every time I looked at my date I always saw bronze hair and green eyes looking back at me.

The phone rang then pulling me out of my memories.

"Edward Cullen's office. How may I help you?"

"Bella its Emily, Mr Peterson is coming." Leah hushed voice spoke through the receiver.

"Rodger that. Over and out," I giggled into the receiver.

Emily and I had gotten off to a bad start but we were great friends now. She was a very smart witty girl and I loved that she didn't take things seriously around here.

I pressed line one and told Edward Mr Peterson was coming. To which he replied. "Hmph." And then put the phone down. I laughed briskly and promised myself I would get him some more chocolate truffles if he behaved well today. Just then Peterson came strutting into my office wearing some sort of glum and furious expression.

He walked past me without a single glance in my direction and didn't even knock on Edward's door. He slammed it shut behind him and I was beginning to fear for Edward's safety.

I tried to concentrate on my work but I couldn't. The conversation Edward and Mr Peterson were having was rapidly becoming an argument from the raised voices I could hear. When I heard something slam that was the final straw. I marched right over to Edward's door and it flung open as if waiting my presence.

Mr Peterson stormed out shouting over his head, "You can't do this to me. I'll sue." He continued to shout profanities at the staff until I heard the doors of his elevator close. I slowed turned on the spot to see Edward with that glorious crooked grin on his face.

"What's got you smiling like that?" I asked through my own smile. What can I say? The man's infectious.

"Old Peterson there just got fired," he answered.

"Oh no; because of what I did?" I asked timidly.

Edward got up out of his seat and came slowly towards me until his hands were resting firmly on my shoulders. My whole body was tingling from his touch but I couldn't concentrate on anything but how close his face was to mine.

"Bella, dearest Bella. That man had no right to speak to you like that. He was in violation of Mason's contract and therefore Brendan had no qualms in firing him. Do you hear me?"

I slowly nodded but I knew he didn't believe me.

"Bella don't listen to him. You are the most wonderful person in this entire world and don't let anybody tell you different." I was crying now but he wasn't finished. "You are so compassionate in what you do and are the most loyal trustworthy person I know except for my mother. You are smart and funny and kind and very beautiful..."

I cut him off...with my lips. I couldn't help myself. With him saying all that my body just overtook and I flung myself at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down towards me. He responded eagerly wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I slowly opened my mouth and smiled when I felt his tongue caressing mine. Nothing and I mean nothing would ever compare to kissing Edward.

But just as quickly as I had done it; a new picture formed in my head. And that was one of Edward's girlfriend; Tanya. He had a girlfriend and here I was flinging myself at him. I stopped immediately and pushed him away. The tears were quickly forming and I knew I wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Bella I..." Edward started but I put my hand up to stop him.

"I...I—m s—o...rry," I choked out before I ran out of his office, grabbed my things off my desk and made a run for the elevator behind me.

Once it closed behind me I crumbled.

**AN. Ok so this is number two of the three updates that I posted today. They are short but it's better than nothing right? I'm just really busy and don't have time to write which makes me want to cry because it is my favourite pastime **

**Pretty please review; even if you only review one of the three chapters I'll be happy!**

**Love Always,**

**A**


	20. The Swimming Pool

**Chapter 21- The Swimming Pool**

"Why? Why did I do that? It was the most stupid thing anyone could've done."

"It wasn't Bella. You got caught up in the heat of the moment, it wasn't your fault," Rose argued.

After my terrible meltdown in the elevator I had picked myself up and while driving back home I rang Emily to tell her that I couldn't come back. However what I wasn't expecting was for her to tell me that Edward had said I could have as much time as I needed. Now here I was sobbing into my two best friend's shirt's while eating Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

"It was, now how am I supposed to walk back into that office?" I sighed.

I couldn't believe I had done it. It was so wrong and stupid.

"Awe don't worry, we'll get you looking your best and you can strut in there like nothing ever happened. I bet he's sitting now, reminiscing about the amazing kiss you gave him after four years!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled a little. Alice always cheered me up. And just as I was thinking that a thought popped into my head. This wasn't me; the new Bella. She wouldn't ever cry over a man. I stood up and turned to a shocked Rose and Alice.

"I've had an epiphany!"

"Which is?" Rose asked while Alice bounced up and down in her seat like she already knew what I was going to say.

"I am going to forget it ever happened and continue on with the original plan; operation GEB!"

"GEB?" Rose asked confused.

"Silly Rosie," Alice tutted. "Operation Get Edward Back!"

"Oh right, ok I get it. GEB!"

"And I know the first thing to do," I grinned evilly.

Oh this was gonna kill him.

**

Looking at myself in the mirror I was suddenly glad for all those times Alice had forced me to come with her to the gym. I had never been in better shape. Everything had a place and I had the most perfect curves in all the right places. I straightened out my brand new, black polka dot bikini (bought especially for the occasion) and pulled my hair back into a pony tail. Operation GEB was starting in full swing this morning.

The plan was simple. Every morning Edward goes to the gym before work. This is part of the reason why he is almost always late. He didn't get toned just like that you know. Thanks to Rose and Emmett we now knew that the gym he goes to is right beside our office building. So now here I stand in a tiny bikini ready to go to the swimming pool where he swims everyday. Of course he isn't here yet. It is 6:30 and he should be arriving in around 10 minutes. So I'm supposed to start swimming and then watch his face drop when he sees that it's me.

I slowly made my way into the main swimming pool where there was only two other people swimming. And off I went. I kept my strides long and slow to show off every part of my body. I was silently praying that I could pull this off. Here goes nothing.

**Edward's POV (First ever!)**

Walking out of the men's changing rooms into the main swimming pool, my mind immediately went back to Bella. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since yesterday in my office. It had been four long years since I'd kissed anyone like that and it felt amazing. Of course in the back of my mind I was thinking about Tanya, and how I may be many things but a cheater wasn't one of them.

Once I reached the edge of the pool, my thoughts were interrupted as I took in the site in front of me. The most beautiful woman was swimming lengths in the lane I usually swam in. Her long, slow strokes showed me every part of her body contracting and relaxing as she glided smoothly up and down the pool. Her long brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail was out behind her and I nearly took a heart attack when she turned her head to the side to take a breath.

Bella Swan was swimming up and down the pool in the tinniest bikini I had ever seen in my life. Her toned and tanned body made my head spin and I suddenly felt the need to sit down. I couldn't believe this!

**Back to Bella! **

I was sweating buckets. I could literally feel him watching me. His eyes roaming and down my body. I knew I would have to take a breath soon and part of the reason was so he could see it was me. So near the end of the lane I turned my head to the left and took a large breath before returning to the water. It was so exhilarating feeling him watching me.

I did four more lengths before deciding it was time to face him. I slowly and sensually pulled myself up and out of the water and walked over to where I'd left my towel. Then I turned and was prepared to put a look of surprise on my face when I noticed his expression. He looked in pain. But there was something else. Lust? Love? I just didn't know.

"Edward?" I faked surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I...I mean," he stuttered before coughing and trying again. My mind was doing an internal happy dance. "I swim here everyday, I thought you knew that."

"Just because I'm your assistant doesn't mean I know everything!" I scolded him even though he was bang on; I did know everything about him.

"Of course not."

I smiled before saying, "Well don't let me keep you from swimming Edward. I'll see you at the office," and strutting off in the direction of the female changing rooms.

**Edward's POV**

Damn! She has a wonderful ass!

* * *

**AN: so I know it's short and I haven't updated in like forever and I'm sorry, but I'm totally swamped with tests at the minute. And I did update three chapter today!! Yes that's right you got three chapters in one day :) **

**The good news? I'm unofficially off for the Christmas holidays so there will be updates!**

**Please,please review. Make my day!**

**Love Always, **

**A Xo **


	21. The Flowers

**Chapter 22- The Flowers **

Walking into the office, I had the biggest shit-eating grin you've ever seen in your life. It totally and completely worked. The look on his face when he saw me get out of the pool was priceless.

"What has got you smiling like that Bella?" Emily asked clearly intrigued.

And because I was so happy I told her everything; from kissing Edward in his office to swimming in the pool. She was practically falling over the desk from laughing when I described his face.

"God Bella, you are something." She giggled.

"I know, but I may be getting on, he'll be here soon. If there's any calls be sure to send them through," I said remaining a little bit professional.

"Only if you let me help with your next phase in operation GEB," she bargained.

"Absolutely," I agreed. "Actually there is something..."

***

It was 7:20 and the phone rang while I was in the middle of my plan.

"Good Morning, Mr Cullen's office. How may I help you?" I asked sweetly.

"Is he there yet?" Alice giggled on the other end.

"No but oh my god, it worked perfectly," I gushed and then told her everything that happened. Just as I finished the phone buzzed again.

"Hold on Alice, Emily's calling." I pressed hold and then number 2 for Emily's line. "Yes?"

"He's here," she whispered.

"Excellent. Make sure to bring them in, in about five minutes," I grinned.

"Sure thing Bells."

I quickly hung up and pressed Alice's line as he walked in the door.

"Oh Matt stop," I giggled into the receiver.

"He's here isn't he?" Alice asked.

"Yeah of course I do," I said semi answering her question.

I looked up to see Edward frozen in front of me.

Just then the door opened and Emily walked in with a huge bunch of freesias.

"Bella, these came for you," she smiled evilly then placed the flowers on my desk and left.

"Matthew, did you send me flowers?" I pretend scolded to the pretend Matt AKA Alice who at the minute was laughing hysterically.

"No...then who are they from?" I asked confused.

I lifted the card out of the flowers. "It says I had a good time last week. Love Jake and it has two kisses and two hugs," I finished the show with a shrug.

"Matt, yeah I went out with Jake, what's it to ya?I told you I wasn't looking for anything serious and I definately said we weren't the sex was great but you know what Jake's far nicer than you ever WERE!" I screamed to Alice. "It's over asshole." I then slammed the phone down and looked up at a very shocked Edward.

"Oh my gosh, I'm soo sorry Edward that you had to hear that. You know the way guys are...I mean you are one," and then I laughed.

"Yes well...uh...I have to get to work." He scurried into his office and slammed the door behind him.

I grinned evilly to myself. Yeah this was working just fine.

**Please review, xo**


	22. Two Can Play At That Game

Chapter 23- Two Can Play At That Game

EPOV

What was going on? I was so confused and I also think I was feeling a little bit jealous. Who knew Bella had all these guys on the go? Of course I've noticed how sexy and sophisticated she is now. I couldn't believe I'd let her go. I still think it was the worse mistake of my life and I will regret it forever.

My phone buzzed.

"Hello?"

"Edward, Tanya's on the line," Bella's monotone voice told me.

I couldn't help but think that she hated when Tanya rang. Was she jealous?

"Tell her I'm busy," I ventured.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Yes."

"Well ok. Is there anything I can get you?" she asked in a much nicer voice.

"Um...a coffee would be nice."

"Ok no problem."

"Oh Bella...before you go. Could you put me through to Emily please?"

"Sure Edward."

"Hey Emily."

"Oh Mr Cullen. What can I do for you?"

"Could you be a dear and run down to the shop for me and get the biggest bar of milk chocolate they have. I'll pay you back when you come up here. Make sure it's milk chocolate nothing else." I smiled.

If Bella wanted to play, then so could I.

**AN. Ok so this is really short but I just wanted to get it out. I know most of the chapters have been short but I promise I'll get a longer one out soon.**

**BTW, In the last chapter there was some confusion. The Jake in this story is NOT Jacob Black. I just suck at names. **

**If you have any questions please ask them...**

**Love always, **

**Aimee x **

**PS. Please Review **


	23. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 24- The Beginning Of The End**

Edward knew. I was so sure of it. He knew I was playing games. Why else would he have gotten me the chocolate bar which Alice, Rose and I were now eating watching a movie in the apartment.

"Mmmm it's so good," Alice moaned.

"Don't eat it," I commanded.

"Are you insane?" Rose shouted. "It's so nice!"

"He knows," I sighed.

"HE WHAT!" Alice screeched.

"He knows about GEB. Ok maybe not GEB exactly, but he knows I'm playing games and he's playing them right back. That asshole, he has a girlfriend!" I groaned.

"Maybe..." Alice ventured. "You should just tell him your still in love with him!" she shrugged.

"I am not in love with Edward Cullen!" Rose and Alice both gave me pointed looks. "Ok maybe a little," I admitted.

"Give over Bella, your so far gone!" Rose said.

She was right of course. How could I not be in love with the man? We had a connection in high school that just felt so right; almost as if it were fate that he had moved to Forks. After he left, I felt like my heart had been ripped out of my body and he had left with it. It would always belong to him; there was nobody else. There wouldn't ever be anybody but him.

Suddenly I felt way in over my head. Yeah I loved him; but what I was doing was selfish. He was in love with Tanya and shouldn't I be happy for him. Did I love him enough to let him go; even if it was at the expense of my poor fragile heart?

Yes. I thought. Because even though it would hurt me far worse than when he left I would know that he was happy. I would know that my sacrifice would be for something worthwhile. It wouldn't be for nothing. Edward would get to love out of it and if I didn't well then that was ok. He deserved it much more than I did.

I knew I was right; Edward deserved to be loved by the right woman and that particular woman was not me. I wasn't good enough for him. Even though I hadn't seen Tanya I knew without even thinking that she would be gorgeous; tall, lean and probably blonde. It broke my heart but I knew that that was the type of woman Edward should have on his arm. Not me; lousy old plain Bella. I could feel myself slowly slipping into depression; into the old Bella's ways but I didn't have it in me to even try to fight it. I was only fighting the inevitable.

To finally get over someone who you knew you didn't deserve you first had to conquer then head on. So that was why I found myself marching over to the door.

"Bella, where in the hell are you going?" Rose asked.

"To stop fighting the inevitable," I replied more confidant and determined than I had ever been in my life.

*******

Of course I knew where Edward's house was. I was his personal assistant after all. _But not for long_, I thought.

I knew in my heart I would have to quit my job after what I was about to do. I couldn't work with him anymore; knowing that I couldn't have him but having to watch him everyday was hard enough. But adding in, that after tonight he would know everything, I just couldn't face the shame I would surely endure.

I would miss it. Of course I would. I loved that job; more than I ever thought I would. I loved Emily, she had become a great friend and most of all I loved working with Edward. Because no matter how difficult it was; I still loved every minute of it. Sometimes, if I was handing him his coffee or a stack of papers, our hands would touch briefly and I would look up into those deep emerald eyes and be surprised by what I saw. Sometimes I really thought I could see a look of utter desperation and love emanating from him but I told myself I was hallucinating; I wanted to see that and therefore I was envisioning it.

Coming out of my thoughts I sighed as I looked up at Edward's townhouse. It was beautiful of course; just like him. It was three storeys and was made from an old Victorian style brick. The outside was lit up with small lights that lined the walls and I could see his Volvo parked in driveway.

I stepped out of my car and slowly made my way towards the front door. I was relieved to say the least to see that there wasn't any kind of buzzer. I could just knock on the door and he would open it before I chickened out. But as I lifted my hand to knock on the huge brown door, my thoughts took a swift 180.

What the hell was I doing? Was I really going to tell him that I loved him? That I hadn't stopped loving him since four years ago and that seeing him again had made me weak at the knees and had brought back all those wonderful memories of high school.

What was wrong with me? I turned swiftly to run back to my car but nearly had a stroke instead.

"E-edward?" I stuttered trying and failing to look anywhere but he rippled muscles.

He was standing beside my car covered in a light sheen of sweat wearing only a pair of shorts and a wife beater. Of holy mother...

"Bella?" he asked clearly confused with my presence on his doorstep. But as opened my mouth to explain he smiled and continued. "I'm glad to see you. Come on up."

He walked towards me and I stepped aside to let him open his door. I was terrified. As soon as I got in there I was going to have to tell him everything because there was no way I was going to say in his house just for the fun of it.

"Edward..." I started as we walked slowly over to his couch.

"Hold on a second Bell, I just want to shower. I'm awfully sweaty after my run."

_Oh I can see that_, Inner Bella thought.

"Ok." I replied dumbly.

"Great be back in a few," he smiled a real genuine smile and sauntered off down the hall pulling his t-shirt over his head as he went. Just before he entered what I assumed to be the bathroom I got a great view of his sculpted back and arms again. Mmmm, I sighed. _STOP IT!_ I scolded myself.

_Look at his things; take your mind off it._ I thought.

I stood and walked over to the corner where a cabinet was standing tall with a few artefacts on it. His apartment on the inside was also wonderfully designed. Thanks to Esme no doubt. It was like a real bachelor pad complete large sofa and huge plasma TV. I scanned over the photos; there was one of Carlisle and Esme looking as radiant as ever. God it had been so long since I'd seen Carlisle wonderful face. They were laughing and looking up at each other while Carlisle had his arm slung loosely over Esme's shoulder. They both had looks of utter devotion on their faces and I had to choke back a sob. This was what pure love looked like.

I moved on and my heart nearly stopped for the second time. There nestled right in the middle was a rather old framed picture of Edward and me. This time I couldn't help it as the tears came thick and fast. I fingered the picture carefully and could remember the day as clear as yesterday.

_Flashback_

"_Eddddwarrrd please," I pouted my infamous puppy dog pout and knew he would succumb. _

"_Ok," he smiled._

_I was so glad that we were going to boycott Alice's plans today. Because as fun as roller skating sounded, for people who were on first name basis' with many hardwood floors it was not a good idea; and I was one of those people. _

_So I had convinced Edward to boycott Alice's plans in favour of a movie night with me instead._

_He set up the DVD, while I ran into the kitchen to find some popcorn. As I rounded the corner I ran slap bang into Esme. _

"_Oof!" I said as I went careening to the floor._

"_Oh dear," Esme chuckled. "You really are quite the klutz."_

"_I know," I grumbled getting back up and rubbing my head._

"_I thought you guys were going out?"_

"_Oh we were, but I convinced Edward that me+ roller stakes= a trip to the ER, so we're having a movie night instead," I grinned. _

"_Ok well, I'll just be upstairs if you guys need anything," she smiled. _

"_Thanks Esme."_

_I grabbed some popcorn and made my way back into the living room where I settled down beside Edward on the sofa. I gasped as he pulled me from behind and we both fell onto the sofa. _

"_Edward!" I giggled._

"_What?" he mocked. _

"_Nothing," I mumbled snuggling in closer to him. _

_I could feel myself falling asleep and falling that little bit further in love with Edward._

End Flashback

Esme must have taken the photo. Edward had me pulled against his back as he slung his other arm over my torso. I had my face turned into him and we were both asleep.

I chocked back a sob as I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned on the stop to find a frazzled looking Edward.

"Bella what's..." but he trailed off as he noticed the photo in my hands.

I turned slowly feeling my misery dissolve and in its place anger was coming on and fast. I tenderly replaced the photo on the shelve before slowly turning to release my wrath onto Edward.

"Why do you have that photo?" I asked. But as he opened his mouth I started again. "No what I mean is, what the fuck does Tanya think about you keeping a photo of us in your apartment?" I fumed.

"I broke up with Tanya," he whispered.

"I mean really Edward, keeping a photo...wait what?!" I said letting his words sink in.

He broke up with Tanya? What? Why?

"I broke up with Tanya," he said pulling his eyes off the ground to look me straight in the eye.

"B-but you l--love her," I stammered.

"No I don't. Whatever made you think that?"

"I heard you," I accused. "On my first day, when you were speaking to Esme."

He faced crumpled for a second before he broke out into a dazzling grin.

"What are you grinning about? This is serious!" I demanded.

"Bella, bella, bella," he started before he strode across the room and took me into his arms.

"Edward..." I warned him. I had come here for a reason. He was not going to change my mind.

"Bella let me get this out. Since I left you..." he began.

"No...!" I shouted before pulling myself out of his arms. "Don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Tell me that you've missed me and couldn't stop thinking about me. Please I am begging you not to do it Edward. I just...ugh! I came here to let you go. To tell you that I don't deserve you and that you should be happy with Tanya. You're making it so difficult," I was crying again but I welcomed the tears this time. "And I know I'm going to have to quit my job because I can't be around you everyday knowing that...knowing that," I choked. "That I'll n-ne-ver be g...o--od enough--hh for you," I sobbed before collapsing onto the ground.

As soon as I finished Edward had taken me in his arms again.

"Bella what are you talking about? You are the most intelligent, caring and beautiful woman I have met. You captivated me four years and you did it again as you came into my office just two weeks ago asking for a job. I can't believe you think your not job enough. If anything for the last four years, I was trying to convince myself that I was right to never pursue you because I knew deep down that_ I_ wasn't good enough for you. I never even began to think that you would ever feel the same. I have been counting my lucky stars for the last four years, thanking God for even allowing me the chance to know a woman as incredible as you." He tilted my head so that I was looking directly into his eyes. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan, I never stopped and I never will. Your it for me and so help me god I am never letting you go again," he said with finality before crashing his lips onto mine.

I responded eagerly. I can't even believe I had come here to let him go. I was never letting him go ever.

"Edward wait," I said against his lips pushing him back a little.

"What's wrong?" his brow creased with worry.

"Nothing silly," I laughed; the first real laugh I had given in a long time. "I just wanted to tell you that I love you too with all my heart," I grinned.

"Oh Bella," he said before kissing me again.

This right here is where I wanted to be forever!

**AN. There you go my lovely readers. Just to let you know this is the last chapter. I will be posting an epilogue soon but I'm afraid we've come to the end of Anything Could Happen so please show me some love and review **

**Love Always,**

**Aimee x **


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_18 Years Later_

"Luke Anthony Cullen, get your ass down these stairs right now!" I boomed up the stairs of my luxury townhouse.

My beautiful 16 year old son bounded down the stairs and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Don't you dare look at me like that!" I accused.

"Mooommm," he whined.

"Luke, you know what you've done wrong."

"I know but..."

"No buts...you can tell your father as soon as he gets home," I grinned.

"Aweeee man!" he groaned before stomping up the stairs.

I laughed as I made my way back into the kitchen to resume making the dinner.

A lot had changed since that day 18 years ago when Edward and I confessed our love for each other. Everything had been a whirlwind after that. We were married the next year and the year after that I found myself pregnant; but not just pregnant, pregnant with twins. Luke Anthony Cullen and Eve Renesme Cullen were born July 7th at 8:30pm. That was one of the best days of my life.

Perhaps another one was when I gave birth three years later to little Lillian Rosie Cullen. She really was a miracle. The doctor had told me the year before that because Luke and Eve were born via caesarean section that I was unable to carry anymore children. We were gutted of course. I thought we were only starting out family and I was now told I was unable to have any more children. So when I fell pregnant not long after that, I thought I was truly blessed by God.

My life has been 18 years of total bliss and I wouldn't change one thing. Rose and Emmett and Alice and Jasper had both gotten married and all had their own little children; my nieces and nephews.

Pulling me out of my thoughts was a loud crash from the living room. I hurried in there only to find Lily on the floor laughing hysterically with Logan. Logan was my nephew; Emmett and Rose's son. He was exactly the same age as Lily only he was born two days before.

"What is so funny?" I asked placing my hands on my hips. Edward always says I look like a proper mom when I do that.

"Logan thought he would be superman and tried to fly off the couch," Lily giggled.

"I am superman!" Logan protested.

"Sure ya are sweetie. Just be careful the next time ok?" I asked.

"Ok aunt Bella."

"Well well what's going on here now?" said a voice from behind me.

"DADDDDYYYY!" I heard screeched from upstairs.

Oh yeah; Abigail. Little Abi, my pride and joy. Abi is only 5 years old and is a total daddy's girl. When I first gave birth she cried and cried while I held her until she was placed in Edward's arms and she just stopped crying instantly.

"Hey baby girl," Edward cooed as she launched herself into his arms.

"Guess what I done today Daddy?" she grinned a toothy grin up at him.

"What sweetie?"

"I painted a picture just for you at pre-school," she smiled.

She looked exactly like Edward as did Luke. They both had his startling green eyes from birth and both sport his unruly bronze hair. Eve and Lily however look more like me. They both have my brown locks, but only Lily has my brown eyes. Eve took after grandpa Charlie with piercing blue ones.

"Awe thanks honey-bee, why don't you go and get me it?" Edward smiled back.

He was a natural at the whole children thing. Right from the get go; he got up at night, he changed their diapers, he sang them songs and held them when they cried. He was the best daddy in the world; Lily's words not mine.

"Okie dokie," she laughed.

"Hey Lil, Logan," Edward acknowledged.

He got a hey dad from Lily and a what's up uncle Edward? from Logan.

"Hey baby," he said as he wrapped his arms around me. At 42, Edward had got even better looking. His hair was not littered with little streaks of grey and his face looked like he hadn't aged a day in his life.

"Hey honey," I smiled as I turned to kiss him.

"Eewww mom. Could you please refrain from making out with my father in front of me; it's grossing me out!" Eve exclaimed as she had suddenly walked in through the front door.

Edward chuckled while I silently shook my head back and forth.

"Hey E," Logan said.

For some odd reason Logan and Eve were always very close; when Logan was younger probably about 8 or 9, he started to get picked on at school because he had developed a stutter. But Eve stood up for him and they became very close cousins.

"Hey L, nice day?" Eve responded.

"Yeah, I flew like superman," he laughed.

"I'm sure you did. Hey mom, where's that plank of a brother of mine?" Eve asked me.

"He's in his room sulking why?"

"Sulking why?" Edward asked.

"Well, that's why you need to speak to him. I caught him trying to sneak out last night at after 12 and when I asked him why he wouldn't tell me. So I told him just there now, when he came back from school, that you would speak to him."

"Oh ok," Edward shrugged. He was never the discipliner when it came to the children. I always had to act as bad cop while he always got away with good cop. He was the cool parent and I was the evil one.

All through my explaining Eve was laughing her head off.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Oh dad, you of all people should know," Eve said shaking her head.

I gulped. "It's a girl?" I squeaked out.

"Oh yeah and a hot one; head cheerleader, class president...Emily's daughter...getting the picture?" Eve asked.

Oh I defiantly got the picture. When Edward and I had gotten married we wanted to move back to Forks to be closer to our family. So he began to set up his own advertising company in downtown Seattle. Not that there was anything wrong with working for Edward's uncle, but Emily just loved Edward's office so much she decided to follow him here to Forks. This is where she met Sam Uley; now chief of police. He was only a deputy when Emily met him and of course she fell head over heels in love. They were married within a year and then when I was about to pick up the phone to tell her I was pregnant she rang me and told me she was in fact pregnant.

It was brilliant; we became baby buddies along with Alice who was also pregnant with Andrew. A couple of years ago, Charlie finally decided to retire and in his place Sam was appointed. I was now laughing hysterically to myself. Luke and Sarah (Emily's daughter), were raised together. However while Sarah fell in love Luke was clueless. So Sarah drifted away from him and started to hang out with Eve more. She was an instant beauty; with long chocolate locks like that of her mother and a sliming toned figure; of course every guy wanted her.

So now, was the time Luke was finally starting to take notice?

"So what's the problem?" I asked even though I thought I only knew.

"Well...my dear clueless mother, Sarah has decided to make him work for her love, seeing as all those years ago he didn't take any notice."

"Yes...continue..." I prompted.

"Well...the first test was to see how far he would go for her, which was why he was trying to sneak out. She wanted him to sneak out and come to her house, where he would receive his next task. But as you unfortunately caught him he couldn't go and Sarah thought he didn't care and has been giving him the brush off all day." Eve concluded with a smug grin on her face.

"Well..." Edward said. "If you ask me, she was soo right in doing it."

"What?!" I asked.

"Yeah, well he needs to work to show her that he actually loves her."

"Yeah, like I worked so hard for you," I grinned.

"Exactly, honey, exactly," Edward smirked.

_AN well there you have it...a happy ending. I'm sorry if you don't like happy endings but I cry whenever there isn't one so I simply couldn't kill anyone. _

_Please review for the last time and tell me what was your favourite part and why. I would love to know if I did anything right._

_Lovealways,_

_Aimee xx _


End file.
